What's The Point of Living If You Don't Believe In
by LoveMeHugMeKissMeMissMe
Summary: Real name is'Whats the Point of Living if You Don't Believe In Love'Hermiones parents finally got her to go to New York to visit her cousin,her exact opposite,who's friend will be staying as well.What happens when romance forms between the two strangers?
1. Chapter 1

Heyy all! Nina again! GUESS WHO ISN'T GROUNDED ANYMORE AND WANTS TO START A NEW STORY! Lately I've been bursting with plot ideas and scenarios that I want to see. M and I are going to try to work them into our stories but if you want one review with your e-mail address and we'll send you one. And speaking of M, she still has about three more days until she gets her laptop back. READ HER STORIES! (Daddy Dearest, The Perfect Makeover, Time After Time and Revenge Isn't Everything)

Chapter One: Candy and Trips

"But mum, I don't want to visit Emelyn in America!" Hermione Granger whined as she stomped her foot on the ground. Normally this was behavior she would frown upon, but this was an exception.

Cousin Emelyn was the family's black sheep. Hermione hadn't seen her since she was thirteen, but news of her conquests were always getting back to her. Aunt Deidra and Uncle Jalen sent letters to her parents constantly and were always calling. Diedre and her father were twin brother and sister and Jalen was her father's best friend growing up, so the four were quite close, but they moved to New York when Hermione was three with their daughter, Emelyn, when Diedre's company sent her to manage the New York division for a fashion line.

From the letters sent from her aunt and uncle, Hermione knew enough about her cousin. Unfortunately for her, her cousin didn't think so and somehow got her screen name, every single one of them. Fortunately for Hermione, though, Emelyn seemed to be busy the majority the past few summers, which made it easier for Hermione to avoid her, well, online at least.

"Hermione Serena Granger! You will march your butt up those stairs and pack your bag or you will go to America with nothing but the clothes on your back because you are going!" Mrs. Theresa Granger yelled at her daughter. She was sick of this argument year after year. Every time Hermione came home she would suggest that the two girls spend time together, and Hermione would refuse, but this time she had bought a ticket in advance and Hermione would not have a choice on whether she went or not.

"Reese, calm down," Damian Granger told his wife as he held her softly by the arms. He looked at his daughter. "Hermione, how about if your friends, Harry and Ronald, come with you?"

"But Damian-"

"No, Reese, in fact, Deidra told me that Emelyn had a little friend who they could keep company while the girls catch up." Damian explained.

"Okay, fine, they can come if Deidra and Jalen say it's okay, but I will _not_ be the one to suggest it." Theresa pointed her finger at her husband before stalking over to the kitchen to get her cell phone. "Here you go. Speed dial one."

"Oh, Reese, Oh hi Dee, how are you?" Hermione crossed her arms and looked up at the ceiling. Ron and Harry _would_ make it better, but it was still no fair! "Great, thanks. No, but I was thinking, you know how Em has that little friend, well would it be okay if Hermione brought two of her friends so that the two-exactly. You know that you're my favorite twin, right?" Hermione could not believe this was happening! "Haha. Uh huh. Oh no, no, no, no. Yes, don't worry. No, I'm positive. Don't worry. Haha, yeah, I think it should be vice-versa, though. Okay. You sure? Thanks. Uh, huh. I won't keep you then. Bye."

"So I have no say in this?" Hermione threw her hands in the air.

"Aunt Dee says hi, but she was on her way out of the house to go driving with Emlyn. Em just got her junior license in the mail the other day." Damian told Hermione and Theresa. "She says you can bring your friends if they want to come and that they can stay."

"Great, honey. Now you get to introduce your friends to your cousin." Theresa tried to make the situation more positive. This wasn't exactly what she wanted, but it would have to do.

"Whatever. How long are stuck there?" Hermione asked as she flopped down onto the living room couch. She had only been home for three days and her parents were already shipping her off to some foreign country,

"Maybe a month and a half. Don't you give me that look Hermione, because we already have your ticket and your father is about to go online and reserve two more with you in a minute." Hermione sighed. What was the point of fighting? "You can ask the guys to stay over the night before so that we can take them all with us to the airport. Why don't you go owl them right now and ask them to come. The flight is in one week."

Hermione growled and stomped up the stairs. Her last summer before never returning to Hogwarts and she was stuck with her stupid cousin in stupid New York! This was no fair! She was a bloody adult in the magical world! UGH!

She stalked into her room, slammed the door shut, and took out a box of stationary.

'Dear Harry,

How is your summer going so far? I hope that the Dursleys are not being too horrible to you. If they do anything wrong just write Ron or myself and we will be right over. I have good news, though. My parents hot tickets for New York for you, me and Ron to visit my cousin. Write me back as soon as you can to tell me whether you can come or not. The trip will be about six or seven weeks, I have no idea, but you can stay over at my house afterwards.

Hermione

P.S. If you are able to come, would you like to stay over the night before so that my parents can give you a ride to the airport? The flight is in three days (July 3 at like six in the morning!) and will be about nine hours there and back, not combined, so you may want to pack a bag with a book, or maybe homework.'

That should be enough. Hermione wrote a similar letter to Ron and gave both letters to Lovette, the owl she had gotten for her birthday. She was a small Tawny owl Hermione had fallen in love with the second she laid eyes on her.

She opened the window and watched as Lovette flew off into the distance. Turning around, Hermioen began to scan her room and pick out what books she was going to bring. Sighing, she took her trunk out from under her bed. She was going to come home a week before she had to get back to school, so she would not need to bring her robes or cauldron, but her wand would _definitely_ be by her side at all times. Who knew what her cousin would do while she was there?

Two hours later Hermione was looking at her trunk. It was filled with jeans, sweatshirts, T-shirts, a pair of sandals and books. Emlyn would _never_ agree with her wardrobe selection, but too bad for her. She took a small knapsack and packed a notebook, a book for light reading, and some other little tidbits she would need on the plane ride.

All of a sudden, she heard a soft tapping on her window. She turned around to see Hedwig with a letter in he beak. Hermione opened the window and opened the letter.

"YES!" Hermione jumped into the air and started to do a little dance without realizing Lovette coming in through the window with a reply from Ron.

"OH YEAH! OH YEAH! UH HUH!" She turned around and saw Lovette taking a sip from her water dish. After reading the letter from Ron she punched her fist into the air.

"MOM! DAD! THE GUYS SAID THAT THEY CAN COME AND THAT THEY'LL BE OVER AT LIKE FOUR! RON IS GOING TO BRING HARRY!" Hermione didn't get why her parents didn't just let the three of them apparate over to New York. She and Ron were allowed to and had passed their test and Harry could just hold onto her arm. Oh well. They were coming! She wasn't going to have to go alone! Thank god!

"Oh Ron! Harry! Thank goodness you're here!" Hermione pulled her two best friends into a large hug.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled as he picked up the petite girl between him and his teller friend.

"We missed you so much!" Ron said into Hermione's hair. The two boys put Hermione down and picked up their trunks. "So where are we staying tonight?"

"My room. Mom set up the air mattresses. Come on!" Hermione squealed as she led Harry and Ron into the house. "Mum, dad, you remember Harry and Ron, right?"

"Ah yes, from the bookstore with that Lockheart fellow?" Damian asked as he shook their hands. "Pleasure to see you two again."

"You too sir." Harry said. Ron was looking around the room, his eyes falling on the television.

"Dinner will be ready in about two hours." Theresa said, smiling. "We're having Japanese. I have a reservation for us at that new place about two miles up for six. You three have an early morning ahead of you."

"Thanks mum. I'll just go show the guys where we're sleeping tonight." Hermione told her mother. She took out her wand and levitated the two trunks up the stairs wit Harry and Ron following her up.

"Wow, Hermione. This is such a nice room." Ron said as he looked around. Hermione's room was painted purple with a few green vines painted around the walls and ceiling with flowers of all shades of purple. There were two large windows on two of the walls, one of them facing her queen-sized bed with light green comforters and sheets. She had a large wooden desk covered in books and papers with a white laptop in the middle.

"Thanks." Hermione said, blushing. "Mum wouldn't shut up until I cleaned it up for you guys," she lowered her voice, "but what she doesn't know is that I used a spell." She put her fingers to her lips.

"Hermione Granger, you bad, bad girl." Harry said as he smirked down at her.

"Oh shut up Harry," Hermione slapped the snickering Harry's arm and smiled at him. "But how about this, we can shrink our trunks to fit into my knapsack so we don't have to worry about checking them in or whatever."

"Sure, why not." Harry threw his arms up in the air playfully before saying, "Now who will be shrinking mine, seeing how I am still sixteen."

Hermione and Ron laughed at their friend and his problem.

"Don't worry, I got it Harry." Ron said. "And I promise nothing will blow up." All three of them started laughing.

Dinner went spectacularly. Ron and Harry had to get forks so they could eat their dinners after accidentally getting soy sauce all over themselves and the rest of the white tablecloth, along with everything on it. Hermione accidentally knocked over her water while trying to take some food from Harry's plate, Ron was unwilling to share more than half of a bite. A few girls from Hermione's old school came over while her mother was picking up some snacks from the health food store down the block (not knowing that Hermione had bought three large bags of candy) and her father was getting the car, and sat down at their table. One of them tried to talk up Ron while the other two focused their attention on Harry. All in all it was a memorable meal.

That night, the three stayed up late talking. They reminisced about all of their past adventures, spoke about what they were planning for the future, and even warning Ron about muggle stuff he was bound to encounter the next day. They finally fell asleep at one in the morning.

A/N I know what I want to do with Voldie, but Dumbledore isn't dead. HBP never happened and the bathroom next to where I am sitting right now is stinking up the entire room so this is all for tonight!

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chatting

Chapter Two: Chatting

ScarletChick: _Drey!_

HateMeLoveMe: **Hey you scarlet witch…what's up?**

ScarletChick: _Getting ready to see you in a few days…you?_

HateMeLoveMe: **Problem with that hun**

ScarletChick: _NO! DON'T TELL ME YOU CAN'T COME ANYMORE!_

HateMeLoveMe: **Nah, just wanted to scare you**

HateMeLoveMe: **:-P**

ScarletChick: _You betrayed my trust! I don't know if I want you to come here anymore:'(_

HateMeLoveMe: **Haha. Okay, moving on then**

HateMeLoveMe: **What do you have for this chapter of our fun filled summers?**

ScarletChick: _My cousin is going to spend about a month…month and a half with us_

ScarletChick: _Don't worry, though. She's cool…ish_

HateMeLoveMe: **Does she live near you?**

ScarletChick: _Where I'm from. She lives somewhere in England. I haven't seen her in like five years._

HateMeLoveMe: **Cool! So then maybe she and I will be on the same plane. Are we coming the same day?**

ScarletChick: _I think you guys are coming on different flights, but you'll be arriving around the same time_

HateMeLoveMe: **So the three of us for a month and a half, how fun**

ScarletChick: _What ever do you mean my dear friend_

ScarletChick: BRB

HateMeLoveMe: **K**

Auto response from ScarletChick: Love me, hug me, kiss me, miss me :-

ScarletChick: Back

HateMeLoveMe: **Welcome back to the land of the living**

ScarletChick: _Not for long._

ScarletChick: _Cuz's friends are coming with her_

HateMeLoveMe: **Poor you. Just me, your cousin, and a bunch of girls**

HateMeLoveMe: **Don't worry, I'll survive though**

ScarletChick: _Well, considering that these chicks have dicks, I think that your plans, that I know you're thinking up right now, might get thrown off a little_

HateMeLoveMe: **Cute rhyme, bad you**

HateMeLoveMe: **When exactly were you planning on telling me this?**

ScarletChick: _Hehe…O:-)_

HateMeLoveMe: **Take that halo off!**

ScarletChick: _NEVER!_

HateMeLoveMe: **So what's with her friends? Why are they coming?**

ScarletChick: _The three are like inseparable. They all go to some boarding school together. Apparently she doesn't want to come alone_

HateMeLoveMe: **Hmm, I wonder why**

ScarletChick: _Oh shut up_

HateMeLoveMe: **O:-)**

HateMeLoveMe: **So where were we last night?**

ScarletChick: _Um, you were telling me about all that weird stuff that happened this year._ (A/N this is where I go against HBP)

HateMeLoveMe: **Oh yeah. So you'll never guess what happened with those classmates I've been telling you about, well this year they decided to start another one of their little clubs. That guy, the ringleader…let me guess, you're falling asleep? **(A/N I'll fill you guys in on more later when I think of what I want to say)

ScarletChick: _A little, sorry_

ScarletChick: _Tell me about the girls there! You always seem to be going from one to one during the school year_

ScarletChick: _Totally the opposite of like how you are when you're here…lol_

HateMeLoveMe: **Nah, boring this year. Same as it always was. Have a girl for a week and the second she starts to get clingy, it's like nothing happened…:-\**

HateMeLoveMe: **Shrugs**

ScarletChick: _You bad boy_

ScarletChick: _AAHH! Cuz just signed onto the sn I set up for her last year month!_

HateMeLoveMe: **Ah yes, a chance to talk to her before I meet her**

ScarletChick: _To start the wooing? Good luck_

ScarletChick: _1- she's IMPOSSIBLE, 2- these two guys are like her bodyguards_

ScarletChick: _I've seen the pictures and read the letters_

HateMeLoveMe: **Don't worry…it would be like kissing you**

ScarletChick: _Shut up!_

Emelyn looked up from her computer at the picture of herself and Drey from the summer when they were twelve. She had just moved to her new house and her mother's friend's son was spending a month with them.

The two had goofy smiles plastered on their faces. Her wispy, brown hair was in a messy ponytail and she was wearing a purple tankini. Drey's dirty-blonde hair was sticking up on all ends and his blue and green swim trunks were plastered to his wet body. Her brown eyes looked perfect with his steel-blue ones. The two were nowhere near related, but one would think that they were separated at birth by the way they behaved with each other. She only saw him about six weeks a year, but their friendship was one of the best she had ever had. This summer was going to be amazing.


	3. Motorcycles

Chapter Three: Motorcycles

"RON!" Hermione jumped on top of her sleeping friend in order to wake him up.

Right before she was fully on top of him, he grabbed her arms, and flipped over, causing her to end up beneath him, and vulnerable for a tickle attack from Harry.

"AAAHH! STOP!" Hermione shrieked, trying to fight back.

Ron and Harry finally, but reluctantly, got off of her after she said the magic words: "We have to get to the airport soon and I still haven't gotten out my secret stash of candy."

The three friends took turns taking showers, doing their bathroom stuff, and eating breakfast. At the end of a very quick hour, Hermione grabbed her bag and ran out the door, followed by Ron and Harry.

Hermione was wearing black Capri's with a pink T-shirt and a pair of comfortable sandals. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, which was about all she could do with it with so little time. (Her mother insisted on having it straightened for the summer so that she would look nice when she saw her cousin) Harry had on loose, blue jeans with a yellow and brown T-shirt. Ron was wearing tan Khaki's and a blue T-shirt.

When they arrived at the airport, Hermione's mother realized that they didn't have any trunks with them.

"Where's your stuff Hermione? If this is a way to get out of going-"

"Don't worry mum," Hermione whispered, "we shrunk our trunks so we wouldn't have to worry about them. They're in our bags."

Mrs. Granger sighed with relief as she hugged her baby girl and her friends good-bye. Because she didn't have a ticket, she wasn't allowed to go any further. Hermione hugged her dad and the three went to wait at their gate.

"Okay, so I have, some money that we can use for more food, magazines, and junk in my pocket, the rest is for our fun-filled month coming up. Woo hoo." Hermione said dully. "Who wants food?"

They bought six magazines, eight slices of pizza, two bottles of soda and one of water and were just finishing paying for two disposable cameras (Hermione had several others that were packed away in her trunk, but she wanted one for the plane ride) when they had to begin boarding the plane.

They took their seats in the middle-front of the plane and looked out the window.

"Hermione, how many times have you flown on a plane again?" Harry asked.

"Um, I've been out of the country three times, so six, I think." Hermione replied as she opened up her bag and too out one of her books. "Why do you ask."

"Ron's nervous," Harry replied quickly.

Hermione giggled. She looked over Harry, who was in the middle, to Ron, wo was beside the window and asked him "Ron, how are you keeper if you are afraid of flying? I mean, yes, you don't fly as high as the seeker, and I mean, I know you've never been on a Hippogriff…" Hermione and Ron let out a small laugh.

"Oh shut up you guys." Harry crossed his arms and slouched in his seat, pouting. Before he could move, Hermione had taken a picture of the funny sight.

The three spent the next nine and a half hours eating the food they had brought, watching 'Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle' and 'The Whole Ten Yards' (A/N on my plane they show two movies and both must be sequels), and just goofing off. Hermione even forgot about the books she had brought.

"Hey guys, do you want some gum?" Hermione asked a few minutes before the plane began to land.

"Sure, thanks," Harry said, taking a piece.

"How about you Ron?"

"No thanks, Hermione." Ron took a sip of his soda.

"You sure, Ron? You might want it when the plane begins to land," Hermione insisted.

"Why?" Suddenly, Ron felt as though he was 20,000 leagues under the sea. He felt pressure on the insides of his ears and felt that his brain was about to implode, or explode, he really didn't care about the difference.

"_Now_ do you want a piece?" Hermione giggled.

"HERMIONE!" The trio looked in the direction that the voice came from. Out of the crown came a petite brunette with wispy, chocolate brown hair that reminded Ron of the girl from 'The Whole Ten Yards'. Harry told him that her name was Amanda Peet. She finally reached the trio and wrapped her arms around Hermione.

Harry and Ron noticed that the two girls both had petite bodies, but that was about the only similarity between them. Hermione's cousin had a slightly smaller chest than Hermione, but it was hard to tell because neither girl was wearing shirts that fit the same. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, while Hermione's were hazel. Her skin was tanned, but she wasn't completely burned like most girls they saw. She was wearing a denim mini-skirt with a large red shirt tied at the bottom with a rubber band. She had a bunch of bracelets of all colors and materials along her wrists, two different earrings, one a gold wolf and the other a large silver hoop, and red high-top converses. Her hair was in a side pony-tail with a few strands falling over her face.

"How _are_ you hun? It has been way too long!" The girl asked.

"Great," Hermione forced out. She turned to Harry and Ron. "These are my friends, Harry and Ron. Guys, this is my cous-"

"Oh come on, Mye, you guys are in a different country in the land of different accents!" She threw her arms in the air with a large smile on her face.

"_What?_" Ron asked.

"I mean, Harry, Ron, I know I just met you and all, but I can tell that I have a _lot_ to teach you." She linked her arms with theirs. "My name is Emlyn and I will be your instrtuctor for how to live during vacation."

"Don't kill them Em." Hermione said, following the three, who had begun to walk off towards the baggage claim. "Em, Why don't we go to the bathroom and let the guys get the bags? I'm positive you want to tell me that I need to fix my hair." Hermione knew that if they went to baggage claim they would be there forever because their trunks were in their knapsacks.

"Sure Mye, meet you at the claim guys," Emelyn said, trying to drag Hermione in the direction of the bathroom.

"One sec," Hermione leaned in to give Ron her miniaturized trunk. "Go to the bathroom and try to be careful," she whispered.

The two girls then went to the bathroom to help Hermione fix her hair.

"Wait, I thought we were going to go back to your house." Hermione was confused. After she left the bathroom with Emelyn and met Ron and Harry at baggage claim, Emelyn didn't take them to the cabs, instead she took them to another gate inside the airport.

"We are, but first we have to pick up my friend, Drae. His flight left a bit after your's." Emelyn looked up at the list of Departures and Arrivals. "Damn, his flight was delayed. Looks like we have about two and a half hours to catch up."

"Cool, so let's go drop off our stuff," Harry said.

The four went, instead of towards the taxis, to the parking lot, stopping at a black Honda Hybrid.

"Woah!" was the only word that Ron could think of.

"Sweet car Emelyn," Harry said. "What kind is it?"

"Honda Hybrid is all I paid attention to," Emelyn laughed as she opened the trunk. "It's a bitch in the summer 'cause of the color, but it's my baby. Been saving up since I was a freshman."

"Wait, I thought you only had a Junior License!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I get my real license in August. Besides, don't you have your license? (A/N SERIOUSLY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH HERMIONE'S AGE! It says in the third book that her birthday is in September, but she took her apparating test with Ron in the sixth book! Please review to tell me what to do about that! For now her birthday is in February)" Emelyn replied, closing the trunk, now filled, somehow, with the three trunks. "You guys coming?" Emelyn slid into the driver's seat.

Hermione reluctantly slid into the shotgun seat, followed by Harry and Ron who got into the back.

"I just hope you don't get into trouble, Em." Hermione looked out the window, watching the trees and towns they passed on their way to Emelyn's house, which didn't take too long considering that she lived only about thirty minutes from JFK airport.

"Here we are, home sweet home," Emelyn said as she pulled into a semi-circle driveway. "Come on!" She grabbed Hermione's trunk and headed to the front door.

Hermione dragged her feet to follow her cousin. Behind her, Harry and Ron were pulling their trunks while admiring the front lawn of the house. Harry judged it to be about the size of Ron's backyard back at the Burrow.

"Well are you guys coming in or are you gonna pitch a tent so you can keep looking into space." The two hurried to catch up to Hermione, who was halfway in the house.

Without stopping, the four teenagers walked up three flights of stairs until they reached an obviously unused floor filled with doorways.

"Harry, you can stay in here," Emelyn opened the first door to reveal a beautiful blue-indigo room. There was one large window, taking up the majority of the wall opposite to the door. It had thick, blue curtains, with white, sheer curtains behind them. Beside the window and against the wall to the right was a claw foot, oak writing desk with a small pile of parchment, a bottle of black ink, and a quill.

"Uncle Damian told my mom that your teachers only let you hand in your homework on parchment, so I thought that the whole quill and ink thing would look cool." Emelyn explained.

The three nodded as they continued to observe the room. A few feet to the right of the door was a queen sized bed with white and dark blue comforters, sheets and pillows that matched the curtains. The bed had an oak frame and headboard that matched the desk and the wooden trunk at the foot of the bed. Also matching the wood was a tall Armoire on the final wall, to the left of the door. To finish off the room, there was a silver birdcage hanging from the ceiling between the window and Armoire.

"Why don't you just drop your trunk anywhere and we can show Ron his room," Emelyn said cheerfully. She led Hermione and Ron down the hall, two doors over from where Harry's was. She opened the door to reveal a room quite different from the previous one.

The room was painted a soft yellow with two square windows on the opposite wall from the door. They each had copper colored curtains that were swaying from the slight breeze outside (the windows were open). The desk was between the two large windows, and made of a wood that was painted white and looked slightly distressed. It looked similar to the desk in Harry's room, except there were draws under the top piece of wood. Instead of parchment, an inkwell and quill on the table, there was a simple, copper birdcage on the left side. On the wall to the left of the door, there was a large canvas with a Jackson Pollock resembling painting.

"I made that in class, we're studying Jackson Pollock. It's not as good as the real thing, though." Emelyn blushed.

On the other side of the room was a large bed, queen sized, with a dark yellow comforter, yellow and white sheets, and five dark yellow, yellow and copper colored pillows. Beneath the painting was a long, low dresser with distressed white paint.

"Just dump your trunk anywhere." Emelyn turned to Hermione. "So Mye, are we sharing a room or would you rather be by your lonesome self on a floor with three teenage boys?"

"Well where would I be if my friends weren't here?" Hermione asked. She didn't want to be too stubborn.

"Oh come on cuz! I know you don't want to be here, but can you at least lighten up a bit?" Emelyn exclaimed wit ha large smile on her face. Harry was beginning to wonder if it ever left. She decided then and there that this was the summer she was going to contaminate her cousin and bring her out of her shell. Her thick shell. "Why don't you just spend your first night in this room and get settled. We can have a girl's day tomorrow. Drae knows the area as well as I do, plus he knows how to drive and is seventeen, so he has his license."

"Um, sure," Hermione smiled weakly. She and Emelyn walked into the next room. The wall across from the door was painted white. There were three long windows, each nearly the height of the room and with think, slightly sheer, black curtains, and very sheer red ones between the black ones and the windows. Between each of the windows were three black and white pictures in black and red picture frames (each on top of the other one row black, read, black and in the other row red, black, red). In front of the middle window was a small, square black table made of a thick wire with a cylinder shaped, glass vase with a single red rose in it. The other three walls were painted a bright red that matched the curtains, picture frames and rose. The queen-sized bed was against the wall to the right of the door with red and black pillows, white sheets, and a black comforter. There was a large bookshelf on the wall to the left of the door beside a mahogany Armoire with another bookshelf on the other side. Between the foot of the bed and the wall with the windows (in the corner) was a large black armchair.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Hermione said. She put her trunk gently beside the bed and turned around to see Harry and Ron checking out the view from the windows.

"Thanks. Drae and I got bored last year and were under house arrest so we decided to fix up the rooms. Welcome them to the twenty-first century." Emelyn paused, "Well, some of the rooms."

"House arrest?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Mom caught us throwing a party without asking them so we weren't allowed to leave the house for a week." Emelyn sighed. "She told us that all we had to do was ask. We're gonna throw one this weekend and all three of you are coming!"

"Sure!" Ron exclaimed before Hermione could turn her down.

"Em, what exactly were you talking about before at the airport? The thing about vacations in another country." Hermione sat on the bed.

"I mean that this is your vacation from who you are! Nobody knows you here! If you wanted your name to be Thera it could be! (A/N lol, all who are reading this check out my story Love Means Never Having To Say You're Sorry. All of you who have already done so please laugh with me)" Emelyn looked at the boys excitedly, knowing that they would get her better than her cousin. "Harry, have you ever wanted to escape from being you?"

"Well," Harry thought about his scar, reputation, past. Emelyn caught this automatically.

"Harry, would you like me to get you contacts? In fact, I'll show you how to hide your scar if you want. This is _your_ time. You shouldn't have to dwell on what was obviously a big loss, by the look on you face when I mentioned your scar." Emelyn knew just how to talk to people. She turned to Ron. "Ron, I can tell that you are best known, well, recognized for your hair. I can show you how to style it, dye it, make it how you want. I don't mean to be out of line, guys, and just tell me if I am. I don't mean to tell you to change who you ar-"

"Can we go now?" Harry asked.

Emelyn smiled. This was going to be a very fun summer.

"Okay, so for the next eight weeks, you, Harry, are Neo, right?" Emelyn asked. Harry and Ron had decided to go with Emelyn's advise and for once in their lives not be The Boy Who Lived and Weasley kid, part VI, and had convinced Hermione to let her hair down, throw caution to the wind, and give it a try. They were on their way to the airport to pick up Drae and Emelyn wanted to make sure that they were sure of what they were doing.

"Yeah," Harry said as he looked in Emelyn's pocket mirror. He was admiring her work and how well she was able to hide his scar with a bit of make-up. He also looked at his bright green eyes that were no longer hidden by glasses. Emelyn suggested color contacts, but he wasn't just ready to let go of his mother's eyes. "It means new."

"Very cool," Emelyn looked at Ron in the rear view mirror. She had to admit that she did a pretty good job at obeying his one request, which was to help his hair not let him be him. Before going with Harry to get contacts (A/N In my world you can get them within an hour), she dropped him and Hermione off at the hair salon and told her favorite hari stylist what to do. An hour and a half later he was walking out with his eyebrows waxed, his skin exfoliated, which did wonders, and his hair looking a paler red-orange. It killed Emelyn to have him change that. "What about you Ron? You still Chase?"

Ron looked away from the window and nodded. "Yeah, always wanted it."

"Hot," Emelyn turned to Hermione. She had to admit that Hermione didn't seem to need her help in the looks department. Her hair was long, and a hazel-almond brown. She had a few, very soft freckles around her nose and long eyelashes. She had changed into a pair of jeans and, after about fifteen minutes of objecting, one of Emelyn's halter tops that flowed around her stomach, but hugged her chest. Her hair was in a high pony-tail, but that didn't stop it from flowing in very soft curls to the upper-mid section of her back. "Now, Mye, I want to make sure that you are okay with this? I know that this isn't exactly something you do very often."

Hermione looked straight ahead, "I'm sure Em." She turned to her cousin. "I want to give this a try." Completely out of character, Hermione flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned to her cousin (in a girlie way). "So what name do you think I should do?"

"Haha! I _knew_ I'd get to you!" Emelynn looked at her cousin and scrunched up her face. "I think you should go with Amara. I've always wanted that name."

"But your middle name is Amaranta," Hermione said, causing the two girls to laugh.

"Oh my god, that son of a bitch," Emelyn said as she watched a boy on a motorcycle ride past them. "Sorry guys, but we won't be going back to the oh, so fun airport," she said as she turned the corner twice and began to head back to her house.

"You son of a bitch!" Emelyn said, laughing, as she grabbed the boy on her porch and pulled him into a hug. "We were on our way to get you!"

Hermione looked at the boy. He was wearing a pair of jeans that hugged his butt very nicely with a slack shirt that showed off his chiseled chest. He had on a motorcycle helmet, and seemed to have been in the middle of taking off his gloves and jacket when they had come.

"I know," he pulled his helmet off his head to reveal possibly the most captivating face Hermione had ever seen. His eyes were like a pool of melted metal with flicks of blue. His blonde hair fell over his eyes in a way Harry's never could. His skin was sun touched, but he didn't look like those typical surfers from California. He had an earring in his left ear. It was a small, silver hoop with a green bead on it. The boy was tall, somewhere between Harry and Ron's heights. He looked over at the trio and smiled a smile that could put even Lockhart to shame. "I saw you guys on the highway."

"Why didn't you call? Oh whatever, I'll yell at you later!" Emelyn turned to face Hermione, Harry, and Ron. "This is my beautiful cousin Amara Forester and her friends, Neo Larouso (A/N That's the dude's last name from the Karate Kid!) and Chase Docherty."

"Pleasure," the boy held out his hand that didn't have his helmet under his arm and shook each of their hands.

"Guys, this is Drae Meyer,"


	4. Puddles

Chapter Four: Puddles

Harry and Ron each shook Drae's hand. When he looked at Hermione, though, he paused and let a smile come to his face. Until then, other than when he was hugging Emelyn, he had a natural smile on his face, one that you have when meeting new people. This smile brought a while new personality to his face. His eyes brightened. His perfect teeth came into view, definitely putting Lockhart to shame somewhere in St. Mungo's.

"Hi," he finally got out.

A small blush came to Hermione's cheeks as she let out a small smile, praying that he didn't notice her blush. "Hi."

"Well why don't Neo, Chase and I go inside and find something to eat," Emelyn said, noticing the instant connection between her best friend and her cousin.

"Don't be silly, Em," Drae said, breaking the connection between himself and 'Amara'. "You and I both know you have a whole container of cookie-dough ice-cream in your freezer that you're saving for tonight." Drae let out a small laugh. It was deep, heartfelt, and made his smile grow and his eyes shine more.

"Oh you!" Emelyn slapped his arm and grabbed Harry and Ron, pulling them inside.

That made Drae laugh. He knew that Emelyn loved pushing people together. There was about this girl, though, that felt familiar about her. It felt like they were always close, yet never together. He would solve this mystery feeling by the end of his stay if it was the last thing he did.

"Come on," he said between laughs, "let's go inside."

Hermione nodded and walked beside him into the house. Drae left his trunk at the entrance, deciding to just grab it later. When they got to the kitchen entrance, Drae pulled Hermione beside the door gently and just looked into her eyes. They weren't like melted chocolate, like Emelyn's. Her eyes looked like a combination of all the colors of fall, his favorite season. They were a hazel with little flecks if you looked closely. The freckles on her face were small, few, and evenly balanced, not taking over her face.

"Let's scare her."

Drae snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Hermione, who was now wearing a devilish smirk on her face.

Drae smiled and nodded his head. He gave her his helmet, which now had his gloves in it, He reached into his jacket and pulled out a human hand! No, it was only fake, but it looked so real. He put it up his sleeve, making it look like it _was_ his hand, which it did. Drae winked and opened the door for Hermione, who was trying to hide her smile.

"How about the-oh, hey He-Amara." Ron rubbed his rib where Emelyn had elbowed him.

"Hey guys, what did you find?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Tons!" Harry said excitedly from the fridge.

"Emelyn, get over here," Drae said from behind Hermione. Emelyn walked over to him with a reluctant smile. Drae looked at her wolf earring, holding it with the fake hand "Nice earring."

"I wear it every day," Emelyn giggled. "And I see that you're wearing your ear-ow!" Drae's bracelet was stuck to her earring. He began pulling it, only hurting Emelyn more. "Stop, let me." She held the bracelet with one hand and the earring with the other and pulled, causing the fake and to come out of his sleeve, followed by a flow of red, blood-looking liquid. Emelyn let out a small shriek before attacking the hysterical Drae with the wet hand. She turned to Hermione. "Oh big cuz, did you know about this?"

By now Hermione was laughing even more than Drae. She stood up quickly and tried to hide her laughter and smile. Unable to talk without laughing any more, she shook her head no.

"Don't even think that I believed that for a second!" Emelyn laughed as she threw the hand at Hermione.

Hermione ducked and the hand his Harry right in the ear. Everyone began to laugh as they all began to play 'Hit Whoever You Can With The "Bloody" Hand' for the next fifteen minutes. Everyone was covered in the red substance and laughing hysterically. The game had been every man for himself (or every teen for themselves in this case), so everyone was spread around the room. Hermione was a few feet away from Drae, and he had taken every opportunity to catch the hand before it hit her.

"OKAY!" Emelyn shrieked between laughs. "Done for now!"

Everyone laughed at her, but agreed.

"Let's get this place cleaned up before your parents come home, Em," Hermione said, getting up from behind a chair.

"Don't worry Amara," Emelyn said as she got up from behind the island between the pantry, where Ron was hiding behind the door, and the refrigerator, which Harry was hiding beside. "Mom and Dad are at a wedding and won't be home until tomorrow. They said that they're sorry they won't be here and send their love, though, they'll be here tomorrow morning," she looked at Drae, "unless this is the kind that starts to smell."

"To the broom closet," Drae smiled.

It took nearly three quarters of an hour to clean up the kitchen because of the large amount times and places the hand was thrown.

"Okay, you three guys can figure out who showers first, Amara and I will use mine and my parents' bathrooms." Emelyn brought Hermione up to her room. Hermione stopped at the door and took in the beautiful room.

There were five walls, rather than four. The ceiling was covered with pictures, signatures, posters, drawings, glowing stars, little dangling things, and had small lights aimed at the large disco ball hanging from the center. Against one wall was a large Armoire that was opened only an inch. Beside the Armoire was a full length mirror that had pictures stuck into the frame. There was a door leading to, what Hermione assumed was a closet, on the other side of the mirror. The wall was covered in posters of people Hermione didn't recognize.

On the next wall there was a dresser covered in trinkets, picture frames, and goblets covered with wax (memory candles). This wall was covered with pictures of people, animals, and random objects or places. There were a few beautiful pictures of beaches, or yards that looked like they were from a landscape book.

The wall across from where she was, the wall that was on the one with the mirror's other side, just had a few windows with a few shelves, some sticking in and some sticking out in random places, each with different things in them. It looked like whatever wasn't on the shelves was on the dresser.

Beside the windows, in the corner, was a low desk, covered with books, papers, and a green, old fashioned phone (like from the 1960's…I think). A few feet from the table on the next wall was a low, circle bed, covered with pillows, stuffed animals, and pink, yellow, and black and white patterned blankets, all in disarray. On top of the blankets was a white laptop, covered with stickers.

The last wall was short, but Hermione's favorite. It was a large bookshelf that looked like it was carved into the wall. It was filled with all sorts of books that she couldn't wait to look at. Some at the top looked like journals or sketchbooks.

The walls were all painted different shades of blue, all light, and the carpet was a light purple.

"Hope you like it, cuz," Emelyn said, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts.

"This is the most amazing room I've ever seen," Hermione let out softly. She was dazed.

"Thanks," Emelyn tossed a towel at Hermione. "The bathroom's out the door and to the right."

Hermione took a long, relaxing shower. She took her time to let the soap cleanse her body. She slowly and gently massaged the shampoo into her hair, filling the room with the aroma of lavender, perfectly combining with the scent of the French Vanilla soap. The conditioner flowed through her hair and Hermione felt it softly break through every knot there may have been. She finally got out of the shower when her hands began to prune and wrapped her hair in a towel before wrapping one around her body. Hermione realized then that she had forgotten her clothes in her room and walked into Emelyn's hoping to find a robe.

When she got into the room, Hermione couldn't help but look at herself in the mirror. Her creamy skin had become a few shades darker, blending together in every visible place. Her legs were toned and made her body look shapelier than she had ever noticed. She liked the way she looked in this mirror.

"Like what you see?" Hermione whipped around and saw Emelyn giggling as she entered the room.

"I was just looking to see if I needed to wash my face," Hermione lied. "I don't like the way it feels when it gets oily."

"Sure, but I think that you look hot. You have tiny pores, and a nice ass." Emelyn slapped Hermione's butt, making her jump slightly. "So what're you here for?" Emelyn asked as she took a black bra and thong out of the dresser.

"Oh, I forgot to bring a change of clothes so I was wondering if you had a robe I could wear upstairs," Hermione explained.

"Oh don't worry," Emelyn said as she put the bra on over her towel. "Those two guys are like your brothers, by the looks of it, and think of Drae as a gay roommate. That's what I do." Emelyn giggled at the blush that came to Hermione's cheeks. "Don't think I didn't see that thing you two had going on before. Actually, walking up in just the towel might just help you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and left the room, not wanting to admit that that's what she wanted.

Hermione walked out of her room wearing a knee length skirt and T-shirt. Her hair, now almost completely dry, was in a braid. She walked down the hall to talk to Harry and Ron, hoping that they were in the same room.

"Y'know, you might want to fix up that outfit if you don't want Emelyn to throw a hiss fit," she heard from behind her. It was a deep voice that she could get lost just listening to. She turned around and saw Drae in just a towel with his hair all over the place. He was sopping wet, leaving a small pool of water below him.

Hermione tried to look up at his face and not let her eyes wander all over his perfectly sculpted, toned chest, abs, no, she had to stop thinking like this.

"Oh, um, thanks," Hermione turned to go to find the guys. Maybe they could talk some sense into her.

Before she could get away, though, she felt herself being pulled gently into a hard surface that felt as soft as a baby's skin. A spicy, intoxicating scent filled her nose. Hermione felt the back of her shirt get wet, but she didn't care as his strong hands just gently led her into him.

"Save me a dance tonight?" He whispered.

Hermione nodded as she felt her face grow hot. She turned to face him, but instead saw his retreating back head into his room and close the door. Hermione sighed, but then remembered why she was in the hallway. Suddenly, though, she heard a soft giggle come from the staircase around the corner.

Hermione rushed over and looked to find Emelyn with her back against the wall. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans that were torn in all sorts of places and a very low-cut, v-neck halter that looked like a second skin, only it was a dark green. Her hair was straight (naturally), and cut in angles with a few wisps falling over her eyes like at the airport. She was only wearing her wolf earring and several gold bangles.

"H-how much of that did you see?" Hermione asked.

"Enough to know that I have to talk to this gay roommate of our's, haha." Hermione's face grew redder than before.

"Please don't let Harry and Ron find out, they'll never let it go, but not before killing Drae," Okay, that was not what she had meant to come out.

"Don't worry about it," Emelyn assured her, finally stopping her laughter. Unfortunately, for Hermione, this caused Emelyn to notice what Hermione was wearing. "Is that what you're wearing tonight?"

"Yes, why?" Hermione asked, becoming self conscious.

"Well, are you _sure_ you want to go to a club tonight?"

"Erm, no, but I want to give it a shot," Hermione forced a smile, which Emelyn ignored.

"Okay then," Emelyn began slowly, "but if you're sure, then you might want to come with me." Before Hermione could protest, Emelyn had taken her by the hand and led her to her bedroom.


	5. Me Too

Chapter Five: Me Too

Hermione sat on Emelyn's bed and looked out the window. The sky was beginning to get dark and the pile on the floor was continuing to grow. Emelyn had been in the closet throwing random items of clothing out every once in a while.

"PERFECT!" Emlyn walked out of the closet holding up a small, black, V-neck halter and looked up at Hermione. "What do you think, this or the shirt I'm wearing?"

"What?"

"I'm not too positive about my shirt."

"Oh, um, I guess-"

"Nah, I like green with my hair. Now back to you," Emelyn dug into the pile and pulled out a red tube top with two thin pieces of red fabric to tie as a halter and a gold pyramid of coins (well, they were small gold coins connected to look like an upside down pyramid) hanging from the two pieces of fabric. She threw the shirt over at Hermione. "Try it on."

Hermione reluctantly took off her T-shirt and pulled the halter over her head, after having a little trouble. The shirt had pads sewn in, but that was the only thing relating to a bra. Her cleavage was hidden by the pyramid as the shirt loosened and hung from her collarbone to a centimeter above the bottom of the pyramid. The shirt was tight for a few inches at the bottom around her waist. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror as she held up her hair so Emelyn could tie the pieces of fabric around her neck. This was definitely _not_ something she would usually wear, and to be quite honest, she didn't feel too comfortable in it.

"You hate it." Hermione turned around and saw Emelyn analyzing her. "Hm, maybe we should try purple." Emelyn went back into the pile and pulled out a simple, bright purple tank top. Hermione smiled. This was more her. She put her bra back on before taking off the red shirt, and pulled the tank top over her head. "It's 'Sugarlips'. Very popular here."

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. The shirt was slightly tight, but not so much that she felt uncomfortable. There was a bit of cleavage showing, but leaving more than enough for the imagination

"Perfect," Emelyn said. "Now about the bottom, you can keep the skirt, I like the whole black and purple thing. How about we add these black boots," she threw a pair of knee length boots with three-inch heels at Hermione, who barely caught them.

Hermione slid the boots on and looked at the finishing touches of her outfit.

"I _love_!" Hermione exclaimed. Emelyn put a black headband into Hermione's hair, pulling it out of her face. "Thank you Em."

"No prob hun." Emelyn smiled at her cousin, who already had a smile plastered across her face.

The two left the room, after applying a bit of make-up and grabbing a black bag to put both their stuff in, and walked downstairs to wait for everyone else.

"Wow, you guys look _hot_," Emelyn said to Harry and Ron as she and Hermione entered the kitchen, of course.

Harry's hair was spiked up, revealing his scar. He had on a red, button-up shirt which he left open with a white wifebeater underneath and faded blue jeans. Ron's hair was hanging loosely like a lion's mane. He was wearing a black T-shirt with dark blue jeans. Emelyn walked over to Harry and applied the make-up in his hand onto his forehead.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Sure," Emelyn said as she put some cover-up on Ron's face and in her bag. "Have either of you guys seen Drae yet?"

"Not since Harry and I heard him and Hermione talking in the hall," Ron said, smirking.

"YOU GUYS HEARD THAT?" Hermione was humiliated. Her face began to grow hot as she felt herself blush.

Harry, Ron and Emelyn laughed at the red-faced girl who was now trying to reduce her blushing by reciting a chapter of 'Hogwarts: A History' to herself.

"He was totally flirting back, you know?" Ron said, trying to supress his brotherly instincts.

"Who was flirting back?"

All heads turned to the doorway where Drae was leaning against the frame with his arms and ankles crossed. He was wearing a black shirt that he had buttoned up until the top three and dark blue jeans. Hermione could see a long, silver chain, but could not see if there was anything hanging because it went below his shirt.

"No one," Hermione said, hoping that he could not see her blushing.

Drae smirked at her. It sent a familiar chill down Hermione's spine, but she thought not of it.

"Well then if Emelyn isn't trying to brainwash your friends into becoming gossips, not unlike herself, why don't we head out to get something to eat." Hermione melted at the sound of his voice.

"Well," Hermione tried to focus her attention on Emelyn, hoping that the change of attention focus would prevent her drooling all over the floor, "the club doesn't open for, like, three hours and I wanted to show our little newcomers a little bit of New York."

"As long as we don't kill them before this weekend's party," Drae laughed, followed by everyone else in the room.

"So where are we heading?" Harry asked.

"Hm, how about we drive into Manhattan, find the first place that looks interesting, and just chill for a while?" Emelyn suggested. "It should take about an hour in and out anyway."

Everyone agreed and headed out the door.

"Hey, Amara, you want to come with me?" Drae asked, heading o his motorcycle. "Wouldn't want to mess up your hair being stuffed in a car with three other people."

"Her hair will get messed up anyway, loser," Emelyn slapped the back of the head. "Besides you're coming with us. I didn't give up my weekends and allowance for three years for nothing."

"Aw, you bought a car just for me? You shouldn't have," Drae joked to Emelyn who just rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and get in," Emelyn said as she opened the back door for him.

"And she opens the door too, what a charmer," Drae said. He slid into the back seat beside Harry, who was sitting in the middle.

"_That_ was a good dinner," Harry said as he leaned back in the car.

"We know Neo," Emelyn laughed, "you've been saying that since we left the resturaunt an hour ago,"

Emelyn had taken them all to Serendipity (sp?) and were now heading to find a club to go to. It was just a bit after eight-thirty and they had just arrived at a new club that had opened up only a few months ago.

"Welcome to American food Neo," Drae said as he stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk.

"Hey Paolo," Emelyn said to the person at the door.

"Hey Lynn," Paolo said, kissing Emelyn on the cheek. "How're the folks?"

"Great, thanks." She walked past him, turning around to face him and said before entering the building, "tell Julia the party starts whenever she feels like coming!"

"No problem!"

Hermione watched her cousin as she paid for their entrance and began talking to the woman at the coat check.

"Don't worry," Hermione turned around and looked up at Drae. "She's just friends with his younger sister." Hermione wondered how Drae knew what she was wondering. "Your face gave it away."

Hermione smiled. She had actually been beginning to think that she was thinking out loud.

"Come on guys!" The two turned to Emelyn who was dragging Harry and Ron to the center of the large crowd.

"May I have this dance?" Drae asked, holding out his hand in a playful manner.

Hermione blushed and put her hand in his, allowing him to lead her to their friends. The two danced together all night.

After an hour of dancing, Hermione had finally loosened up. She felt at complete ease with him. When he would put his arms around her on her stomach, she would rest her hands on his. Whenever she was facing him and his hands were on her back, her hands would wrap themselves around his neck or find their way to his chest. She would look into his eyes and he would look back, causing his loose bangs to lightly tickle her face when he would lean down.

Hermione suddenly heard Emelyn calling her name right when she was about to lean her head on his chest. Emelyn signaled to the bathroom and for Hermione to follow, which she did.

"Oh my god!" Emelyn shrieked, "you guys are _so_ hot together!"

"_What_?"

"You and Drae," she explained, "you guys have such chemistry!"

Hermione couldn't help it. A smile swallowed her entire face.

"I know!" She laughed. "It's amazing! I just felt so at ease with him!"

"He was totally flirting with you the entire time, you know? THANK GOD!" Emelyn ran into a, now, free stall.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked through the door. "We didn't speak this entire time."

"I mean the way he was dancing and looking at you," Hermione heard her say, "plus how playful he was being. It was _adorable_." Hermione blushed some more as Emelyn walked out of the stall and washed her hands. "Now come on, we have some guys waiting for us."

A/N I WANT TO END IT HERE, BUT I'M NOT A BITCH, PLEASE ENJOY AND READ MY OTHER STORIES, INCLUDING MY FAVORITE, 'LET HER GO'

Hermione and Emelyn walked out of the bathroom and headed over to where they had left the guys. Harry and Ron were standing in the middle of a large group of girls while Drae just hung out on the side with a smile on his face.

"Well I'm surprised you're not trapped in there with them," Emelyn joked.

"Nah, I just told one girl that I had genital herpes and it spread like a wildfire," Drae replied.

"Are you serious?" Emelyn laughed.

"Nah, but Jillian is here, so it was pretty easy for me to stay out of the mob."

"Who's Jillian?" Hermione asked.

"No one," Emelyn explained quickly.

Hermione nodded her head slowly and looked up at Drae, who had turned his head away from her. She decided to go dance with Harry or Ron. She pushed her way through and saw how much they were enjoying their popularity, causing her to begin to laugh hysterically. Her laughing caused a few stares, but she thought not of it as she made her way between Harry and Ron, well, Neo and Chase.

"So you guys enjoying yourselves?" She yelled over the music.

"Hey H-Amara!" Harry replied. "This is _great_!"

"AMARA?" Ron looked over at Hermione, "get back over there!" he pointed at Drae.

"What?"

"He's been turning down practically every girl that's come up to him!" Harry said.

"Is Amara blushing?" Ron joked. The girls were beginning to be put off by the attention the boys were paying Hermione.

"Shut up!" Hermione slapped each of the laughing boys' arms. "And what do you mean? He said something about not a lot of girls coming over to him!"

"Well, a few girls came up to him, then he got into some fight with a girl!" Ron explained. "I'm gonna go dance!" He led a curvy blonde girl to the middle of the dance floor.

"Did you catch what they were saying?"

"Not much! He pulled her away from us before much was said!" Harry yelled. "But if you're wondering, he didn't say anything to the girls like 'I'm here with someone'! He just shook his head and led the girls over to us!" He took a small, redheaded girl with large, brown eyes and led her near Ron after saying, "See ya!"

Hermione turned back to Drae and Emelyn.

"Wanna dance?" She asked them.

"You guys enjoy yourselves!" Emelyn said, refusing Hermione's offer. "My friend Leo just came in!" She ran towards the entrance and jumped onto a large boy. The two began talking as they walked onto the dance floor.

Hermione looked away and saw Drae looking down at her with a smile on his face. Before anything could be said Hermione grabbed his hand and began to shake her hips, moving to the beat of the music.

Drae laughed at her energy and began to move with her, but it wasn't like before. Before they were closer, holding each other, and less playful. Hermione turned so she wasn't facing him and decided to be brave. She began to grind her hips into him. He replied by putting his hands on her hips and moving with her. He rested his head on her neck after a few minutes of this. Hermione felt him smiling, but more lively than before.

"I love this song!" She yelled, hoping to start a conversation.

"This is one of my favorite American bands!" Drae said, lifting his head from where it had been resting.

The two continued to dance like this for another hour and a half, turning to face each other a few times.

"Drae! Amara!" The two turned around and saw Emelyn, Harry and Ron calling them over. "We're going!"

Hermione and Drae stopped dancing and walked in the direction of their friends, automatically holding hands.

"I thought we were staying a few more hours," Hermione asked when they were out of the building.

"Mom and dad don't want us out too late", Emelyn explained. "Plus Paolo told me that this kid I know just got there, and if we stayed there would have been some trouble."

Hermione nodded her head slowly in understanding, though she didn't, and noticed that she and Drae had been holding hands the entire time.

"Lynn, was it-"

"Yeah, Drae, whatever though," Emelyn said, opening and getting into the car. "Let's just go home or get a movie or something."

"So Drae, what was up with Emelyn before?" Emelyn, Ron and Harry were bringing blankets downstairs from the closet upstairs into the den and Hermione and Drae were in the kitchen grabbing snacks.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Drae replied quietly.

Hermione nodded and turned back into the pantry to find some Doritos. The evening had become tense after what happened at the club when they left.

"Drae," Drae turned away from the refrigerator and looked at Hermione across the room, "what happened?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, Hermione now turning to face him.

"I mean why is it so awkward right now? Before we were having a great time and now we're not even talking."

Drae sighed. "I'm sorry Amara, it's just that the person from before is this kid Lynn and I met two years ago. It just brings back some pretty tense memories."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione felt horrible for bringing it up.

Drae walked over to her in a few quick strides and looked straight at her. "Don't be. It's over."

"We come bearing blankets!" Ron, Harry and Emelyn walked into the room carrying several blankets each. "Grab the food and come into the den and grab your p.j.'s."

Hermione nodded as she watched the three figures leave the room. They were all already in their pajamas and looked quite comfortable.

Hermione cleared her throat, grabbed the food she had taken out, and began to head out of the room.

"Amara," she turned around, "I had a great time."

Hermione smiled and quickly made her way back to Drae, mustering up all of her courage, and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Me too."

A/N wow, this is SO not how I saw any of this going but I love it anyway. I hope you do too. Review and read my other stories


	6. Bare Naked Truth

Chapter Six: Bare Naked Truth

"WOAH!" Hermione heard a door slam as she fell onto a messy bed.

"YOU KISSED HIM!" She saw Emelyn leap onto her bed and land a foot away from her.

"What?" Hermione asked, sitting up in the bed.

"You kissed Drae!" This time Hermione was paying attention. She began to blush furiously as she stood up and walked over to the mirror. "How was it?"

Hermione turned around and looked at her cousin. Her face was as red as a cherry tomato. "It was just a peck."

"Then what's with the sunburn?" Emelyn asked with a smirk.

Hermione hid her face in her hands and flopped onto the bed. She squealed into the first pillow she could find excitedly.

"Whoa, cuz. Don't wet yourself."

Hermione tossed the pillow at her cousin's head, missing by half of an inch. She sat up quickly and looked at Emelyn. "Shut up Em."

Emelyn got up and walked over to her dresser. "P.J.'s?" She pulled out two pairs of boxer shorts.

"I have my own, you know?" Hermione told her.

"Okay," Emelyn began to walk over to Hermione with one pair of blue and green boxer shorts and a yellow tank top in her hand. "You go upstairs and get your sexy ass into a pair of your most comfortable pajamas, Brush your teeth and hair and get ready for bed then move that sexy ass mentioned earlier down those stairs 'cause you will be up all night with all that is gonna happen tonight." Hermione leapt up and hurried out of the room with a smile plastered on her face.

When she got to her room she closed the door and began searching through her bag for her favorite nightgown.

'Wait, why do I want to look like an old woman?' Hermione thought to herself after a minute of looking. She sat up and thought about what she had packed.

"Harry?"

The door to Harry's room opened and Hermione stepped in, still wearing her skirt.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed so we can go downstaird?"

"I was actually wondering if I could, um, borrow a pair of pajama pants," Hermione asked. 'Harry probably only packed dressing gowns too.'

"What do you need them for?" He asked.

"Well, I only have nightgowns and, um, I think that it might be a bit uncomfortable to wear tonight. I mean, with all the stuff we might be doing."

"_What_?"

"I want to impress Drae," Hermione said as she flopped onto the bed. "The nightgowns make me look like a fifty year-old old maid," she explained before her could even ask.

"Oh," Harry looked in his bag and pulled out a pair of baggy green pants and a black T-shirt and a pair of red pajama pants and handed them over to Hermione.

"Nice," Hermione said as she handled the comfortable fabric. "Did you just get these?"

"Yeah. Ron and I worked at Fred and George's before we went to your house," Harry told her. "They pay pretty spectacular."

Hermione smiled as she thanked Harry and walked towards the door.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily," Hermione turned around and faced Harry. She knew what was coming. "I had a great time," Harry said, imitating Drae's deep voice. "Me too," he said in a high-pitched voice.

"Hey, I have not sounded like that since the polyjuice potion incident." Hermione playfully put her hands on her hips and made a mock serious face. "Thank you for the pajamas and good bye. I will see you downstairs." She left the room and closed the door before he could make fun of her any more.

"Great friends," Hermione whipped her head around. Drae was standing in the hallway by himself in a pair of baggy, black pajama pants and a grey tank top. He looked even more gorgeous than she remembered.

"Well they _do_ let me borrow pajamas," she said, trying to hide her burning, blushed face.

Drae let out a chuckle. "Forget yours back across the Atlantic?" He asked with a step towards her.

"Er, yeah," Hermione lied. "I did a last minute packing job yesterday and must have forgotten."

He let out a small smirk, but quickly wiped it off his face. For some reason the smirk sent shivers down Hermione's spine, but she thought not of it and called it lust.

"Well, um, I have to get changing. See you downstairs." Hermione ran past him and into her room.

Ten minutes later Hermione was changed, her hair was in a loose braid and she had brushed her teeth. She walked into the den and collapsed onto Harry's lap with her head on Ron.

"So where are Em and Drae?" she asked.

"Em is getting a few movies and Drae is on the telly (A/N I couldn't resist having him call it that) speaking with, er, someone," Ron said, refusing to look Hermione in the eye, making her suspect something wrong.

"Okay, what's going on?" She asked, sitting up.

"Nothing, Herm, don't worry," Harry assured her. "Nice pajama pants by the way."

"Why thank you very much Harry," Hermione giggled.

"Okay ye filthy redcoats," the three friends turned toward the doorway where Emelyn was standing holding a small pile of DVD's, "who wants to watch a movie?"

"Well maybe if you apologize,"

"Or just remember that you're a 'filthy redcoat' yourself," Drae laughed from behind Emelyn. "Your parents are on their way home."

"Thanks Drae," She said. She walked over and flopped into a large armchair.

"So what's first?" Drae asked, taking the pile over to the large T.V. and looking through it.

"Pirates of the Caribbean, loser."

Drae put the DVD into the DVD player, began the movie and sat on the large, comfortable love seat. Harry and Ron spread their legs out in front of themselves and leant back, making Hermione slightly uncomfortable.

Two water bottles later she had to go to the bathroom. The movie wasn't too far in, so she assumed that she would be able to catch up. She left the room and went to the bathroom down the hall as fast as she could. Upon arriving back in the den, she saw that Harry and Ron's feet were crowded in the middle of the couch where she had been sitting before.

"There's an empty spot over here," she heard a soft, barely audible whisper from beside her. No one heard it but her, she noticed as she looked around the room before her eyes fell on Drae's hand taking her to the empty spot beside him on the seat.

'Thank goodness it's so dark in here,' she thought to herself as she felt the cushions make contact with her body. "Thanks, those two can be a bit territorial at times," she laughed lightly. 'Oh god, that was so not funny.' He laughed, though.

An hour later his arm was around her and her head was in his chest, close enough for the scent of her shampoo to lightly tickle his nose. His fingers gently brushed against her arm so softly she could barely feel it, but just knowing it was there sent shivers down her spine. It felt so perfect she wanted the wanted the feeling to remain forever.

"Kid's we're home!"

Hermione jumped up. In the doorway stood her aunt and uncle, destroying the mood with the bright light and the fact that they didn't know she was using a fake name.

"Amara," Aunt Deidra said with a large smile as Hermione stood up and gave her and uncle Jalen hugs, "it's so great to see you!"

"Don't worry, Lynn left a message on the door," Uncle Jalen whispered in her ear.

"We'll go upstairs and have proper introductions in the morning." Aunt Deidra turned off the light behind her. "Good night kids."

(A/N they didn't introduce themselves to Harry and Ron because they never interrupt Emelyn and her friends to do embarrassing parent stuff or anything. These are cool parents who are going to take them to play paintball tomorrow)

"They seem nice," Harry said, a bit turned off by the lack of introductions.

"Oh don't worry, Neo," Emelyn said, taking the movie off 'pause'. "They just never do parents stuff when they come home from a party or when it's a dark room or anything. They're mad cool."

"Oh," Harry said as Captain Jack Sparrow took a piece of gold from the chest.

THE NEXT MORNING

Hermione felt the sun flood over her as she slowly awoke to the pool of gold. The bed was perfect and fit to her every curve. A few strands of hair had fallen over her face, but she did not care and didn't want to move for anything in the world. She breathed in deeply and inhaled a scent so familiar she couldn't hide the smile from her face. It was the scent of Drae's…whatever, it was just his scent and she wanted nothing more than to just take a bath in the scent so she could remember him all, wait.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked up. Sevaral feet away, Harry and Ron were strewn on the couch. Emelyn was curled up on the large armchair on her other side and above her was Drae. He looked like an angel with his blond bangs falling gently across his face. His muscular arms were wrapped softly around her but with enough constriction that it was like he was protecting her and never wanted to let go.

But who was she kidding? They had only met yesterday. Hermione mental slapped herself and slowly tried to free herself from the warmth of his body and his gentle touch, but as soon as she began to move he lifted his eyelids and smiled.

"Good morning," he whispered. Hermione noticed that he didn't have morning breath like most people. Either that or she just refused to inhale it and destroy his perfection in her eyes.

"Good morning," she whispered back, praying that _she_ didn't have morning breath.

"Have a nice sleep?" he quietly asked.

Hermione nodded, "and you?"

"Couldn't have been better."

Ron suddenly let out a grunt and flipped off of the couch, bringing Harry with him. The commotion caused Emelyn to wake up and laugh at the sight.

"Good morning peoples," she said to everyone in one big yawn.

"Morning Lynn," Drae replied as Hermione sat up and moved away from Drae before she did something she wouldn't regret.

'Good Morning's went around the room as everyone began to wake up a bit.

Everyone stood up, stretched in their own weird ways, and in some cases scratched, as they went to the kitchen.

"Who's eating what?" Emelyn yawned.

"You sit," Drae led Emelyn over to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair for her. "I'll make breakfast."

"I'll help," Hermione said not a second after him.

"No, guys, I got it," Emelyn said as she stood up and began taking all food out of the refrigerator, pantry, cupboards and freezer. "Buffet style babes!" She took a blueberry waffle and put it in the toaster, grabbed a banana and filled a bowl with strawberry ice cream topped with whipped cream, chocolate syrup and rainbow sprinkles.

"_That's_ your breakfast?" Hermione asked, taking two eggs out of the carton.

"No." Emelyn rolled her eyes in a playful 'duh' kind of way. "I mix up the ice cream stuff, put the most minute amount of margarine on the waffle, then cover it with the ice cream combination." Emelyn smiled.

"And this is why she gains all her weight in the summer," Drae joked.

Following Emelyn's example, Harry and Ron made their own food combinations consisting of bacon filled pancakes topped with massive amounts of syrup, fruit loops with chocolate milk and sugar, French toast covered with cheese fondue and s'more pancakes (pancakes made with mini marshmallows and bits of chocolate). Hermione stuck to an egg, cheese, mushroom, spinach, onion and tomato omlette and two pieces of English muffins with a cup of coffee while Drae had a Cherio, Rice Krispy, banana cereal and an Apple Crumb muffin with a glass of orange juice.

When they were finished and cleaned up their messes, everyone went upstairs and got dressed and ready for the day. Emelyn was planning on taking them all to the mall for a surprise for Hermione and then to the beach. (A/N I didn't feel like going to paintball. They'll do it later)

"Okay Amara, open your eyes!" Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. Emelyn had taken her to a nail salon.

"Where did the guys go?" She asked.

"Drae took them to get swim trunks and whatever," Emelyn told her as she ushered her to a woman in the back. "They didn't want to hang with us while we got our nails done."

"Is this your big surprise?" Hermione wondered what the big deal was about getting her nails done.

"Nope, we're getting waxed too."

Hermione froze in place. She didn't even shave down there let alone wax.

"Why do we need to get waxed?"

"I _would_ say that it's an American thing, but I don't know if it's a big deal or not back in the U.K., so for now I'll just stick to 'don't you want to go swimming without wearing shorts?'"

"But I always wear shorts," Hermione said as she watched Emelyn take off her pants revealing a purple thong.

"Don't worry hun. My first time it didn't hurt at all (A/N ME TOO! ). In fact, I only do it before vacations when I know I'll be wearing a bikini." Emelyn laid down on the table and an old woman began putting baby powder and hitting her where she was going to be waxed.

"Are you getting waxed too, dear?" another woman asked.

"Yeah, but not too much," Emelyn said as the woman pulled the first strip off of her bikini line.

Hermione slowly followed the woman to the other room.

Ten minutes later the girls were getting their nails done. Hermione was getting a regular French manicure and was feeling bare, sore and naked while Emelyn was having them use different colors for each finger instead of the usual pink.

"So I say we go get really cute bikinis that match our nails and leave here as quickly as possible then come back another day and have a shopping spree," Emelyn said as she admired her first finished hand.

Hermione nodded, dying to talk about Drae.

"So how was the kiss?" Emelyn asked as though reading her mind.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Hermione blurted out.

"No, not really."

"Why not?" Why didn't a guy as perfect as Drae have a girlfriend?

"He just hasn't found the right girl yet," Emelyn explained.

"Oh," Hermione looked down at her nails. "What's he looking for?"

"To be honest, sorta you."

Hermione wanted to jump out of her seat and sing on the top of her lungs, but then she remembered, "sorta?"

"He wants a girl who isn't afraid of who she is and will flaunt it without bragging. Bust basically you're the package; intelligent, good sense of humor, good heart, brave but still has fears that she fights to overcome, neither of us believe that anyone is unafraid of anything. There's a bit more to the list, but you're it. I just think that you need to come out of your shell a bit more. I can't exactly see him with the girl at the party who stands in the corner hiding behind a book." Emelyn looked at her completed nails and went to the nearby drying area.

Hermione sat in her seat as the woman began on her second hand. So he wanted someone a bit more outgoing? Well maybe she could try a bit more. After all, she was tired of being the girl on the side of Harry and Ron when Viktor wasn't around.

"So how are you lovely ladies doing over here?"


	7. Thank Goodness

Chapter Seven: Thank Goodness

Hermione looked up and saw Drae with Harry and Ron. They had one bag altogether.

"Where's all your stuff?" Emelyn asked from across the room.

Drae walked over to her and leaned over her shoulder. "You said get bathing suits. We got bathing suits."

"One each I see," she said, peering into the bag.

"We're guys," Harry shrugged. "We don't shop."

"Well I see you guys have adapted to American teenage thinking," Hermione joked. She heard Drae let out a light chuckle from behind Emelyn. She fought the yearn to look over at him because she didn't want him to think she was staring, but turned to face Harry, who was standing just a little to the left of in front of Drae. "So let us just finish up here, Emelyn and I are going to pick out some bathing suits and we can go to the beach."

"Hm, bathing suit fashion show. This I must see."

Emelyn slapped Drae's arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" He asked.

"For turning Neo into you," she replied. Hermione giggled. It was true. Harry would never have said that before they came to New York.

Twenty minutes later Hermione's nails were done and almost dry. The five teenagers headed to a clothing store on the second floor where Emelyn headed directly to the back where the bathing suits were. She grabbed three bikinis and brought a browsing Hermione to the changing rooms, followed quickly by Harry, Ron and Drae.

"How about this one?" Emelyn asked as she walked out of the changing room she was in. She was wearing a light blue, string bikini with colorful beads on the ends of the strings. The shade went perfectly with her skin tone and hair.

"Nice," Drae told her, leaning against the wall.

"Amara, get your ass out of that changing room!" Emelyn called over her shoulder.

A self conscious Hermione opened the door and walked over beside her beautiful cousin. She was wearing a dark green tube-top bikini with a short skirt made of the same material as the bathing suit that seemed to make her legs go on forever. There was a small picture of a gold lion on the side of the skirt and another over one of her breasts.

Emelyn squealed at the sight of her knockout cousin. "Amara, you look _amazing_!"

Harry and Ron agreed, hoping that Hermione would get a large cover-up when they went to the beach.

Hermione blushed as she looked from Harry to Ron to Drae, who had yet to say anything.

"Now you get your butt out of that bikini and over to the cashier. I'll be right there." Emelyn told Hermione. She turned and went back into her changing room.

Hermione looked at Drae once more before turning to get dressed. He was just looking at her through his blonde locks. Harry and Ron spotted some old classmates of Harry's form primary school who were obviously on vacation, leaving Hermione and Drae so that they could talk to them.

"You look great," Drae finally said.

Hermione blushed more, if possible, and pulled on the skirt. "You think so? I kinda think I'm more of a red person."

"Absolutely," he replied honestly. Hermione could feel herself melt. "And to be honest, green is an extremely flattering color on you." Hermione looked up and saw a tint of pink come to his cheeks causing even more red come to hers'.

"Well, um, I think I had better go get changed," Hermione giggled before walking into the door of her dressing room. She heard him chuckle as she rushed into the small room, humiliated.

An hour later the group was in Atlantic Beach spreading their towels a few yards away from the ocean. Hermione was wearing her new green bikini and Emelyn was wearing a red and white, candy stripe, one shoulder bikini with black Soffees she removed immediately after deciding to race Ron to the water.

"So Neo, what was with those girls in the store?" Drae asked, removing his black shirt leaving him only in a silver bathing suit with black strips down the sides.

Harry blushed a little as he removed his own shirt, leaving him in a blue bathing suit with yellow designs down the sides. "The taller one was a classmate of mine in primary school who I had bit of a crush on the year before I left for Ho-our school."

"Nice. Good luck," Drae told him. "Did you get her number?" Hermione was expecting Harry to say that he hadn't, but when he took the piece of paper out of his pocket with a smile. "Nice."

Emelyn and Ron came back to the towel sopping wet and trying to trip one another. When Emelyn won she did a victory dance around the bright yellow towel, Ron grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall, face first, into the warm sand.

"Sore loser," she mumbled as she spit the sand out of her mouth. Everyone laughed at the two.

Everyone put on some sunscreen before running off to jump into the ocean. Everyone except Hermione and Drae. Hermione lay belly down on the towel and took a book out of her bag while Drae sat beside her with his sunglasses on, watching her head move slightly as her eyes moved swiftly from one side of the page to the other. Hermione felt a prickle on the back of her neck and turned to look up at Drae.

"Don't stop on my account," he told her. "I just couldn't help myself."

Hermione smiled as she closed her book and turned around to look up at him more easily. "Thank you. I mean, er-"

Drae chuckled. It seemed to Hermione that it was all he did when she was around. "Calm down girl. I know what you mean."

Hermione felt as though a brick was tossed out of her chest as her heart floated in her chest. "Do you want to be my date to the party this weekend?"

She was never angrier at the sunglasses on his face for hiding his eyes or her tongue for letting the words come out of her mouth. Thank goodness for the smile that came to his face and his strong hand that cupped her cheek and pulled her lips into his.


	8. I'd Be Crazy

A/N Wow, I was _not_ expecting that! I'm serious! I was planning something _completely_ different. Every chapter seems to be surprising me more and more…and I like it. Review and read my other stories.

Chapter Eight: I'd Be Crazy

Draco Malfoy lay in his bed as he thought about the previous day. He had kissed the girl of his dreams. A girl he had only known for two days, and yet he wanted to spend the rest of his summer with her. After the summer he was going to go back to the dismal world he lived in the other ten months of the year and the thought of her in it made him cringe.

Looking over at the clock beside his bed he saw that it was only two in the morning. Normally he would still be up with his friend, but tonight they went out to a nice dinner and saw a movie.

'What are you going to do?' he thought to himself.

Hermione tossed and turned as memories of the previous day flashed before her eyes.

Harry, Ron and Emelyn were in the ocean and hers and Drae's lips had separated. She looked at him as he smiled at her. She smiled back, not knowing what to do, and tried to think of something so say.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" she finally got out, regretting it the moment the word 'I'll' came out of her mouth.

Drae smiled and pulled her chin in once more. Hermione leaned in felt his lips press against hers once more. She felt his lips twitch towards the ends, as if trying not to smile. She felt hers do the same thing as they pulled away once more.

Hermione wanted to keep asking him so he could keep kissing her.

"Take it as an 'I'd be crazy to say no'," he said as a smile came to his face. Hermione felt her face turn pink as she smiled back.

"Well, I'd better get back-so where are you from?" Hermione realized that she knew nothing about Drae.

Drae leaned back on his elbows and looked up. "It's a small town in the middle of nowhere. You've probably never heard of it."

"Oh." Did he not want her to know where he lived?

"Besides, I'm almost never at home. I go to a boarding school during the school year and come here for the summer," he told her, as if telling her that he _did_ want her to know. "How about you?"

"I go to boarding school as well," Hermione told him, propping herself up on her elbows, but on her stomach instead of her back like Drae.

"Oh really? Where?" Drae turned to look at her.

Hermione loved the way that his whole head wasn't turned, yet she still felt like his eyes were burning through hers.

Hermione thought to herself. _Was_ Hogwarts even in a town? "I actually don't know."

"No mail?"

"Oh, er, we go to the nearby town where our school has a building where the mail gets sorted and everyone can pick up their mail on trips," she tried to lie. Not her smoothest moment.

"Oh."

"What about yours?"

"Um, er, the same thing, but we can still get phone calls," Drae said quickly. "Why don't we talk about something other than school? We're on vacation of course."

"IF YOU TWO HAVE FINISHED MAKING OUT," Hermione and Drae turned to look at a pretty girl around their age walking their way, "WE'RE STARTING A GAME OF VOLLEYBALL."

Drae smiled and looked up at the girl. "Abigaile Moore, long time."

"Too long," Abigaile stopped in front of the two teens and looked down. Hermione noticed that her straight, dark brown hair swept down to her butt, something usually unattractive, but perfect on her. Her slim figure was covered with only a purple string bikini and open denim shorts that looked like they would belong to a younger sibling. Her stick figure body with the right placed and sized curves was tan and seemed to make her chocolate brown eyes look even bigger, not something that Hermione would ever expect. The girl was beautiful and Hermione wanted to know just how well she knew Drae. "So whose this?" Abigaile asked, motioning towards Hermione with her head. Apparently her hands were glued to her posed hips.

"Emelyn's cousin, Amara," Drae said with a smile. Hermione felt her heart flutter. "Amara, this is Abigaile Moore."

Hermione stood up and brushed the sand off her legs before holding her hand out. "Pleasure."

"Ah, another Brit," Abigaile laughed. "Well don't worry, we'll Americanize you soon enough."

Hermione let out a soft laugh.

"I think she's perfect the way she is," Drae said, standing behind Hermione and putting his hands around her shoulder. "Don't go ruining it."

Hermione felt a little pink come to her cheeks.

"Well looks like you're ruining the porcelain skin right now," Abigaile joked, noticing Hermione's blush.

"So you said something about volleyball?" Hermione asked before Drae could say anything.

"Yeah. We have a game almost ready to go, just need two more people," Abigaile said.

"Well I'm not that good, but I'm in," Hermione told her.

"Drae?"

"It wouldn't be summer without beating you in at least one game, Abby, my dear."

The three joined another two girls, Lana and Lissie, both had black hair. Lana's was straight and up in a ponytail and Lissie's was short and curly. They were in denim shorts, Lana's short and Lissie's Bermuda, and NYU shirts someone had cut. They were identical twins from what Hermione could tell. With the twins were Rita; blonde, shoulder length hair in an orange tankini with pale skin and freckles, Bobby; spiked blue hair in green swim trunks, Vinny; dark skin with dark hair down to the middle of his long neck in khaki's, Nate; shaggy, dirty blonde hair, freckles, with a tattoo on his shoulder of a word Hermione couldn't make out even though it was at least three to four inches top to bottom, and black swim trunks with his arm around Pop, who'd had her nickname ever since she ate a whole bag of pop rocks in one take when she was six. She had short, red hair with pale skin and was wearing a hot pink bikini.

"So while we wait for the losers in the ocean, let's start," Lissie said, retying the bottom of her shirt in a rubber band.

"Shot captain!" Pop said, raising her hand.

"Okay, you know what that means Drae," Abby said, looking at Drae.

Hermione looked around, hoping for someone to fill her in as Drae began doing jumping jacks.

Lana looked over at the confused Hermione. "Every time Pop shoots for captain first he has to do fifteen jumping jacks until he reaches one hundred. This should put him at ninety. Usually Pop is too bust kissing her boy toy, Nate."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"He has a bet going with her that he won't reach one hundred before college," Vinny explained with a smirk as he watched Drae finish up the last two.

"So one more time, better be careful Drae," Abby said, putting her hand on Drae's shoulder.

Drae rolled his eyes at her and smiled. "Ha, ha. She has to remember, though, that she only has a few more weeks. Now whose the second captain?" He clapped his hands and looked around at his friends.

"Oh so me," Abby said, picking up a volleyball from the sand and walking over to the net. "And I want you to join me over here."

"No fair, it was my turn," Pop told her.

"Were you gonna pick Nate?"

"Well then that counts as my first pick and it's my turn again now so I pick, hm, you any good Amara?"

"Wha-oh no. I don't usually play too often," Hermione said, flattered that she wasn't being picked last.

"Then you'll fit in perfect. Get over here," Nate laughed.

"Oh come on," Bobby said, "don't break up this summer's new couple."

"Mind your own business, gossip," Abby told him.

Hermione walked over beside Pop, soon joined by Rita and Vinny.

The game ended about an hour later when everyone had long forgotten the score. After that, Hermione and Drae went off to join Emelyn and Ron. Harry took their place with a girl he had been talking to for twenty minutes.

By the time Hermione and Drae were drenched from their water fight and ready to lay defeated on their towels it was nearing five in the evening. Hermione noticed that when lying down, Drae would dig a hole with his fingertips. She tried not to think of how adorable he looked, not noticing that he was admiring her through his sunglasses, and went back to reading her book.

The five left at six to get cleaned so they could meet Emelyn's parents for dinner an hour and a half later.

They went to a nice Italian restaurant where they stayed for over an hour before getting iced cream and catching the Pink Panther. The evening didn't end until ten thirty. Wiped out, everyone went to bed.

No one was really so tired that they went straight to sleep, though. Hermione tried to read a few books before bed, but a certain blonde boy kept popping up. Drae looked out the window of his room as he thought about how beautiful Amara looked, even when she would try to dive to keep the ball from falling and would end up flat on her stomach in the sand. Harry thought about Kimberly, the girl form his primary school, and Ron thought about her friend, Kira. Emelyn was up until one in the morning, not a late night for her, reading a book she borrowed from Hermione.

Draco Malfoy looked up from where his head lay. He knew what he had to do.


	9. Bold Beer

Chapter Nine: Bold Beer

Hermione woke up the next morning and looked at her watch. It was nine in the morning and from the silence, she assumed that no one was awake yet. She got up out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a black tank top and put her hair in a ponytail. She walked out of the room and into the bathroom and put the toothpaste on her toothbrush and began brushing her teeth. The house was so quiet, she felt like if she tried, she could hear the toothpaste hit the bristles.

"Early riser too?"

Hermione turned around and saw Drae putting the toothpaste on his toothbrush. He was wearing only a pair of black pajama pants.

'He looks s good in that color,' Hermione thought, trying not to stare.

"Hm, I guess not if it's taking you this long to think of something to say," Drae joked with his mouth full of toothpaste foam.

Hermione blushed, not realizing how long she had been silent. She finished brushing her teeth and tried to think of something to say.

"So did you have a nice sleep?"

"Quite well, and you?"

"Oh, um, fine." Hermione stood in the bathroom, not knowing what to do. How could she have asked him how he slept? "Well I think I'm going to go down to see if my aunt and uncle are awake," she finally said. She left the bathroom, not knowing what else to say.

Drae watched with a smile as he watched her retreat out of the bathroom. He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly, letting out a chuckle. She was so cute.

"What's so funny?" Harry yawned, snapping Drae out of his thoughts.

"Oh, nothing," Drae said. "I'll see you downstairs."

Harry slowly nodded his head, half asleep.

Drae walked quickly down the stairs to the kitchen where he saw Deidra and Jalen sitting at the table with their coffees and breakfasts.

"Hello _Drae_," Deidra said.

"Good morning Dee," Drae replied. He poured himself a cup of coffee and looked around the room for Amara.

"She's outside," Jalen said, not even looking up.

Drae blushed a bit, but walked out the door to the back porch. Hermione was sitting on a swinging chair a few feet away with a cup of tea. She looked up at him and smiled, moving over to make room for him, which he happily accepted.

Hermione sighed quietly and took a sip of her tea. She loved the morning, even if it wasn't early. Sometimes at home she would wake up at five in the morning just to watch the sunrise.

Drae looked at Hermione, she was so beautiful. There were a few strands of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail and to the side of her face. He looked up at the sky. There were a few clouds, making it look and feel like it was earlier than it really was.

"It's so different here than home," Hermione finally said.

"Yeah."

"There's just something that makes it all feel so different, not just looks."

"Like it's all something new," Drae added. Though he had been spending the summers with Lynn for years, it still had the same feeling.

Hermione put her cup onto the patio and stood up to walk to the swing set. Drae watched her as she swung around, holding the bar. She threw her head back and let the light breeze help to sway her hair from side to side.

Drae walked over to her and put his hand above hers. She looked up at him and their eyes let. Hermione felt the world stop as Drae looked down at her, unsure of what he was thinking.

Hermione inhaled his scent deeply, also catching the mist and nature around her.

"Mmm, I love this weather," she said with her eyes closed, still looking up at him.

He smiled at her innocence. She was so beautiful. "I love this."

"AMARA! Drae!" Hermione opened her eyes and looked at the door. Harry was standing, fully dressed, looking out at them. "STOP YOUR SNOGGING AND GET IN HERE SO WE CANHEAD OUT!"

Hermione let out a sighing chuckle, shaking her head as she looked down at the grass. "Well I guess we'd better get in before he has R-Chase comes out and, well, before he comes out."

Drae chuckled along with her and turned to let her pass. Instead of waiting until she passed to walk with her, he put his arm around her and let her move into the perfect molding she seemed to fit right into.

"So since the weather sucks and it's going to rain soon, which by the way I love, we are going out to lunch and then wherever we feel like going," Emelyn announced to Hermione, Harry, Ron and Drae.

The five spent the rest of the day goofing off at the park, where it did not rain and went out to dinner before heading back to Emelyn's house. They were up until two in the morning ordering more food and watching more movies.

The next day everyone awoke in a tangle, having all slept on the rug in front of the TV, early in the afternoon. Hermione looked around and realized that Emelyn's party was tonight.

"Good morning bed head," Ron said, looking over at her.

Hermione giggled. "You're one to talk."

Hermione had to admit it, had she only seen pictures of Ron from the end of the school year and now, she would never realize the two as the same boy; even without the make-up. The same with Harry save his scar.

"Well at least I don't have a chop stick in my hair," Ron replied. Hermione blushed and rushed her hands up to feel around for it, only to hear Ron's laughter telling her that he was only kidding.

She took a chop stick from beside her and tossed it at his head, narrowly missing.

Everyone took showers that morning and spent the few hours after, before people began arriving, eating and setting up the basement and back porch.

"Emelyn, you're parents don't _really_ allow you and your friends to drink alcohol, do they?" Hermione asked as she and Emelyn brought the plastic cups outside for beer pong.

"Of course not," Emelyn told Hermione. "Well, they buy several cases of non-alcoholic beer, but throw in maybe a few cans with half the alcohol, but no one really knows this so they don't pay attention and think that they're getting drunk off their asses." Hermione laughed a little with Emelyn, who was laughing at her friends. So she didn't have to worry as much about tonight. Well that was a relief. "But my friends always manage to sneak in a few cases, and I just mix in the cans that my parents bought so they don't suspect anything."

Hermione gulped. She knew her cousin was a bad influence, but lying, drinking, this was all too much. Next she would be telling her that there was going to be a room designated for…couples.

"Okay Em, we're out."

Hermione and Emelyn waved good-bye to her parents, who were going out with some friends to a gallery in Manhattan and then to dinner.

People began to arrive an hour later. Hermione watched as most of the beer her aunt and uncle left had been pushed aside and teenagers filled the large house, playing games, music and doing god knows what else. Harry and Ron were involved with two girls who had come together and were off to the side with their cups of alcoholic beer.

"Not much of your scene?"

Hermione turned around and saw the girl from the beach. Abigaile something.

"Hello Abigaile," Hermione greeted the girl. She was wearing a short skirt with a tight shirt that showed off her figure spectacularly.

"So what's up with you and Drae?" she asked bluntly, motioning towards the handsome blonde walking into the kitchen with her beer can.

"Oh," Hermione blushed, "what do you mean?"

"I mean I know what he does during the summer, believe me. I'm just looking out for you."

Hermione looked questioningly at Abigaile. If she was implying what Hermione thought she was then, well, Hermione did not know what she would do.

"We are friends, Abigaile. Nothing more," she told the girl in a dignified voice. "Thank you for your concern, though, no offence, it does not concern you. Especially in that outfit and after everyone told me that you have your eye on him." Abigaile looked horrified. "Now if you will excuse me, I would like to give that shot-checkers game a go."

Hermione walked past Abigaile, who was stunned, and headed, rather than to the basement, outside to the empty swing set.

"So I saw you with Abigaile."

Hermione looked up at Emelyn. She was holding a cup and Hermione didn't care what was in it. She grabbed it and took a long sip to calm her nerves.

"I haven't done anything like that since I slapped one of my classmates a few years ago," she said.

"Well why don't you just hex her or something?"

Kimberly went to the bathroom, leaving Harry to go check out the rest of the house for a few minutes. He decided to go to the kitchen to see if he could grab something to eat.

"Hello Potter."


	10. Drunken Fights

Chapter Ten: Drunken Fights

Ron looked around the room to see if Harry was back. The crowd in the room had slowly been as people went off to the other rooms, including his date, Kira, but she had gone off with Kimberly, Harry's date, to the bathroom and to say 'hi' to their friends. He wandered around when he saw that his make-up covered friend wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Hello Potter."

Ron's head shot up and he looked around the open doorway into the kitchen where there were two boys and a large mess standing by the island and refrigerator across the room. He saw Harry's head shoot up. Sure, Harry hadn't made a major change in his appearance, neither did he or Hermione, but none of them looked easily recognizable, at least not to anyone who would know them. That was when it hit him,

Harry, and Ron, looked at the boy speaking. Ron could only see his back and could tell that the second person in the room had only entered recently. They eyed the boy carefully, Harry more shocked and Ron more curious.

Draco Malfoy walked around the house looking for the girl who occupied his thoughts and dreams. There were people everywhere. He had wanted to catch up with her before the place go too crowded, but she had been held up by her friends before he was kidnapped by his own friends and taken downstairs where he was like a king for his skills.

After an hour, he was finally able to break free and walk around in search for her. He knew that it would be a mistake, but he had to.

As he rounded the corner, past the snogging couple and flirting teens, he saw a familiar face walk into another room.

'Maybe I should tweak this,' Draco thought to himself, 'just a little.'

Draco stepped into the room and stopped.

"Hello Potter."

Harry Potter's head shot up. There was silence for a full minute before anyone said anything.

"W-what do you mean 'hex'?" Hermione asked Emelyn. No on knew that she was a witch. She and her parents had decided not to tell anyone except for her aunt and uncle, but they swore that they would never tell Emelyn.

Emelyn looked confused. "Well you are a witch, aren't you?"

"You know, if it wasn't for a few slip-ups, I probably would never have recognized the three of you," Draco said.

"Malfoy?"

"Brilliant deduction Potter."

"What are you doing here?"

Draco leisurely strolled around the island to the side that Harry was on and stopped when the two were just two feet from each other. "Well I thought that I might stop by, grab a few anchovies and head back to Hogwarts," he said sarcastically. "I come here every summer and I would appreciate it if you would not tell Ama-Hermi-Granger about this."

Harry looked puzzled. "Then why tell me?"

"Because I want to ask her out."

Hermione didn't know what to say. "How do you know?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Because you go to school with Drae," was about to escape Emelyn's lips when all of a sudden the girls heard a commotion in the house and forgot their conversation to run in and find out what was going on. When they got to the kitchen, they saw a big group preventing them from getting inside, but could tell that there was a fight going on.

"YO!" Emelyn yelled. "WHOEVER IS STARTING A FIGHT IN THIS HOUSE HAD BETTER COOL THEIR ASSES."

People saw her and began to move aside to let her and Hermione pass though, but the fight didn't stop. By the time Hermione and Emelyn got to the middle, they saw three heads and six fists in a big blur of movement, but they could tell who it was.

Emelyn leapt in and grabbed Drae while Hermione did the same for Ron and Harry.

"Drae, Chase, Neo, what the hell is going on?" Emelyn demanded.

"Okay everyone, nothing to see here," Vinny, Nate and Lissie said as they, Pop, Lana, Bobby and Rita ushered everyone out of the area.

When everyone was gone, Hermione and Emelyn let go of the boys.

"Now will someone please tell me what the hell you think you were doing?" Emelyn demanded once more.

The boys were a mess. Drae (I'll start to call him Draco in the next chapter except when talking about Hermione. If it's Drae, then that's what she's thinking, same with Draco) had a black eye and his hair was everywhere. Ron's hair was falling over his have with only a big red mark on his cheek. Harry had suffered the least and had only jumped in a minute before Hermione and Emelyn got to them, so all he got was a punch to the jaw from a weak angle.

None of the guys said anything, or looked at one another. Emelyn gave them all a look, but they all remained quiet until Kira and Kimberly stepped into the doorway.

"It was just a misunderstanding," Drae said. "Neo and Chase didn't have anything to do with it." He looked at the boys. "I must be a little drunk because I was acting crazy."

"What was the misunderstanding?" Hermione asked.

Drae looked at her, then down at the floor, and she understood. They were fighting because of her. She looked down, ashamed of everyone, not knowing what to do or say.

"You guys go over to your dates," Drae said, motioning to the doorway where the girls stood silent. "It was my fault, I'll go sit outside or something."

Harry and Ron looked from Drae to each other to the girls then to Emelyn, who sighed and motioned her head to the girls. Harry and Ron walked out, putting their arms around the girls and walking away in silence.

Emelyn looked from her cousin to her friend. "I think I'll leave you two here," she said gently and walked out.

Hermione was standing, looking at the floor. What was she supposed to do? She hadn't felt this way for a boy in a long time and here he was getting into drunken fights with her best friends.

Draco softly cleared his throat and took her hand in his. "Maybe we should go outside. I would like to talk to you."

Hermione silently followed his lead up until the doorway when she pulled him back. She looked up at him, tears ready to fill her eyes, and said, "thank you." Then she kissed him.


	11. Death By Chocolate

Chapter Eleven: Death by Chocolate

Harry and Ron with Kira and Kimberly went back to join the party, both now solemn and unable to join in on the fun. Neither one wanted to discuss what had just happened in the kitchen with the girls. They ended up spending the rest of the party in one of the rooms on the floor the Brits were staying on that had a couple of couches and a TV watching a movie until Kira decided to make the first move.

Draco led Hermione to the chair they were on the last time they really spoke. He looked at her wondering what to say. He couldn't tell her just yet. He had to give it time.

"Amara-"

"Thank you Drae," Hermione said before he could finish. She looked down and blushed. "I know those guys can be a little, you know. They're really overprotective and a little, er, hotheaded."

Draco chuckled to himself and shook his head. "I know what you're saying. There are a couple of guys like that at my school. Two guys and a girl. They're inseparable."

"That's like us," Hermione told him. "Those guys and I are practically connected at the hip most of the time." She giggled at the memories she shared with her best friends over the years. "We're always sneaking around the school together after curfew."

"You lot sound like quite the troublemakers," Draco said. "Like my classmates. You remind me of the girl, actually." Hermione tried to think; was that a good thing or bad? "She's quite cute," they got closer, "and smart," and closer, "and," they kissed.

"Drae Meyer," Hermione said softly "I think I'm falling for you."

Draco smiled at her and took her hand in his. "That makes the two of us." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Let's get out of here."

"I'm not so sure about your cousin and her friends Em."

"Oh shush Gails."

Abigaile crossed her arms and looked around the room. She worked hard over the years not to upset Emelyn. The two were close friends, but not the best. Emelyn always knew that Abigaile could get jealous, especially when it came to her best friend.

"She's my cousin, they're her best friends and they're all here until they say so," Emelyn said. "Please don't give them a hard time. Amara likes Drae and I honestly think that they are better for each other than they think they are. Now please get off of it and have another beer so you can get drunk enough to make out with your ex-boyfriend."

Abigaile grabbed the can from Emelyn's hand and walked over to Pop.

Emelyn rolled her eyes and sighed. Sometimes friends could be a bit annoying.

The party continued for another hour or two until the only people left were Lana and Lissie, Rita, Bobby, Vinny, Nate and Pop. Abigaile had left earlier with her older brother, or more dragged than leaving, and Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron, Kira and Kimberly were nowhere to be found.

Emelyn looked around, thanking her friend for helping to clean up the house. Lissie and Lana had to go though, and were Bobby, Rita and Vinny's ride, so everyone left, making plans for the following week leaving Emelyn to take a shower and change into pajama shorts and an old, small t-shirt.

She decided to go up to Hermione's room to see if she could find a book to read, but when she heard the end credits for a movie down the hall she found out where Harry and Ron went to all evening. She curled up into the black armchair and looked through the books her cousin brought across the ocean.

There was a thick book at the bottom of the pile of books in her trunk. It looked like a scrapbook. Emelyn opened it up and saw the people in the pictures moving like that ones her aunt and uncle sent her parents that Hermione took in school.

There was Harry next to an old man with a goblet with blue flames.

There was Ron with, who she assumed, his siblings. There were three older boys, two were identical twins, and a shorter girl.

There was her cousin with Harry and Ron.

There was, wow, was that Hermione slapping…_Draco_?

Hermione wrapped her arms tighter around Draco's stomach. She was riding on the back of his motorcycle and they were heading…well she didn't know where they were heading, but he didn't seem to know either. They'd been riding for about twenty minutes and were nearing the beach.

Draco stopped at the beach they had gone to where they played volleyball and led Hermione down the block across the street where there was an open café-looking restaurant.

They were holding hands all the way down, but Hermione stopped and pulled him back a step before entering. She looked up into his eyes and stroked his black eye gently.

"I still can't believe they did that to you," she said gently. "I am so sorry."

He took her hand and kissed it. "Don't worry. I got worse from my classmate a few years ago." He chuckled.

Hermione blushed remembering her own encounter a few years ago leaving a black eye behind. "I know what you're talking about, believe me."

They were showed to a quiet table outside where they spent the evening talking and laughing, not knowing that their secrets were about to get out.

"I still can't believe you asked for a non-alcoholic alcoholic drink," Draco whispered as the waiter left with their dessert orders.

Hermione blushed. "I still can't believe we were hungry enough to go through dinner, breadsticks and now desert."

"Now don't tell me that you consider a Cappuccino and piece of apple pie dessert."

"Well sorry if it isn't Death by Chocolate, but how do you know that my secret plan wasn't to say 'look over there' and then switch our plates when you fell for it?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

Draco laughed with her and put the flower from the vase in the middle of the table into her hair and tucked it behind her ear. Hermione blushed and let the waiter put their orders in front of them. Hermione thanked the man and began on her pie.

"At least taste the chocolate before taking the healthy…er choice," Draco said, holding up a piece of chocolate syrup and whipped cream covered chocolate cake. Hermione opened her mouth and let him feed her the chocolate cloud.

"Mm," she let out. "Look over there."

Draco smirked and shoved a forkful of cake into his mouth.


	12. Two Names For Two Worlds

SOSOSOSO SORRY FOR THE WAIT AND THE SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I JUST WANTED THE NIGHT TO END. DON'T WORRY, THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR, DRACO REVEALING WHO HE IS, IS COMING UP SOON. REVIEW!!

Chapter Twelve:

"Please don't tell me that just because your night ended well that you're going to forget about before," Ron said as he and Harry walked to the stairs after saying good night to the girls at the door.

"The boy whose tormented our best friend is now snogging her in dance clubs and she doesn't know who he is," Harry said. "Of course I'm going to forget about it."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Do you suppose we tell her?"

"Why don't we find out some more about him from Emelyn," Harry suggested. "Where do you think she is?"

Harry and Ron found Emelyn in Hermione's room looking at a book. She slowly turned a page and studied it intently.

"Emelyn, we need to talk."

Emelyn looked up at Harry and Ron, who were now facing her from the bed and wall. "How do you guys know Drae?"

"How do you know Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I love the ocean," Hermione sighed as she kicked off her shoes. "I never get to see it often enough at school."

Draco took Hermione by the waist and walked slowly to the waves. He took in a slow breath of ocean air. "I know what you mean. All we have is a lake," he accidentally slipped out.

Hermione looked up at him. Their hair was blowing in the gentle wind. She put her head on his chest and let him lead her to the end of the nearest jetty. "What's your school like?"

Draco looked out at the ocean and though to himself for a minute. "Students walk around the grounds whenever they have free time. There's a sports field, a lake, a forest, and there are secret passages everywhere. The headmaster is old and is always giving the students as many chances as they need, but other teachers are just horrible. One of them doesn't even crack a smile save a few incidents. We have to take all these crazy subjects like herbology and care for, er, creatures. Everyone is in cliques, but these cliques go beyond the normal high school cliques."

"I know what you mean," Hermione said. "At my school, we're divided into houses and there are all these rivalries based on house. There's a boy at my school who even says that his house is superior and that he would rather die than be put into one of them."

"I'm sure it was a childhood mistake," Draco said, trying to soften her idea of the school him. "Believe me, no one is like that for the rest of their life."

Hermione shrugged and looked up at the stars. She let out a soft chuckle and turned to Draco. "We've known each other for only a few days and I'm sitting here wishing we were done with school so we can move on with our lives." She sat up and looked him in the eye. "It's like I've known you for years."

Draco looked into her eyes. 'She's so beautiful,' he thought to himself. "I know how you feel," he replied, pulling her in for a gentle kiss.

'How can my life have changed so much in one week?' Hermione asked herself. "How do you know Emelyn?" she whispered as they slowly pulled away from each other.

"When we were younger," Emelyn began, "when I still lived in the UK, I mean, and Hermione's mom took me to a park and then I ditched Hermione at the swing because all she wanted to do was read. I guess we were in a playground for magical and muggle ki-"

"Muggle?" Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Are you a-"

"No, well, not so much. I used to be able to do little things, but only when Hermione and I were together," Emelyn interrupted. "Drae is. And he told me last summer."

"Well sorry, but your Drae is our Draco Malfoy," Ron burst out. "He's spent the past six years making our lives miserable, especially Hermione's."

"I get it now!" Emelyn exclaimed. "You guys are the friends that he talks about! He's liked Hermione for a while, y'know."

"He has?"

Emelyn nodded her head. "I'd tell you more, but it's all his secrets, not mine. So now," she held up the book, "why don't you explain a few of these interesting pictures, haha."

Hermione held on tighter to Draco's waist as he pulled into her cousin's driveway. She didn't want the night to end. She took in his scent and closed her eyes. She felt the motorcycle turn off and lean a little to the left.

"Do we have to go inside?" she whispered.

Draco sighed and looked up at the full moon. "Look, I can see Venus," he said, pointing up at a bright star.

Hermione giggled and moved his arm to the left. "_That_ is Venus." She sighed and melted into his chest. "They say that there are two Venuses."

"One for spiritual love and one for physical attraction." Draco looked down ad her, wrapping his arms around her petit body. "She also is called Aphrodite."

"Two names for two worlds."

Hermione looked up at him and gave his lips a soft peck before leaving the comfort of his arms and walking to the house and falling asleep in Emelyn's room, waiting for her cousin to come back. Draco stayed out for another few minutes looking at the stars and then heading to his room to talk to Emelyn.


	13. Lunch Dates

Sorry this has been taking me so long, but i promise my updates will speed up and you will LOVE the next chapter. Enjoy. Review!

Chapter Thirteen: Lunch Date

"How did I know you'd be here?"

"So what was that whole thing about?" Emelyn asked Draco as he stepped into his room.

"Where are the Blunder Twins?" Draco asked as he began to undress. "Turn around you. I see the way you've looked at my hot bod." Emelyn rolled her eyes and turned around. "So where are they? Out trying to rescue the closest thing they have to a brain?"

"Why are you guys so hard on each other? And they're both asleep. It took a while of calming them down, though. Plus I had to tell them a few embarrassing stories, sorry."

"Okay, I'm dressed." Emelyn turned around and laid down on Draco's bed. "Well," he began as he laid down beside her, "we didn't quite get off on the best note back in first year and I'm a bit of a bitch at school, rep to protect."

"Pureblood rep, I know. Harry and Ron told me all about it." She rolled onto her side and looked at him. "How did you know it was even them?"

Draco chuckled. "Lynn, you can do a lot of work to whoever you want, but your magic touch is nothing compared to my magic eye. Plus I recognized Hermione and put the pieces together and Potter and Weasley are quite possibly the _worst_ people to do your little 'experiment' on."

Emelyn laughed softly and rolled back onto her back. "So if you've liked Hermione for so long, why didn't you ever make a move, or even _try_ to change while you were at school."

"Why did I first start coming here?"

"Because your mom wanted to keep you away from your dad."

"Exactly."

The two looked up at the grey ceiling with the sky-light for twenty minutes in silence until Emelyn said, "so what are we gonna do about you and my cuz?"

"If I can just get through to Pothead and Weasel-"

"If you're going to do that, you might want to call them by their real names."

"If I can get through Harry and Ron, then they might be able to help me, but they never would. Can you talk to them? What did they say before?"

"They said something about Moody, called you a ferret, which I will make fun of later because they told me why, and tried to remember a few hexes and stuff. They also considered a few interesting pranks that I was pretty impressed by."

"Well if you were impressed then I'm _sure_ I don't want them to go through with them," Draco joked. "Maybe I can sneak back home right now. Or maybe Greenland. Do you think they'd look there?"

"Greenland?"

"Well I'll really be in Mexico."

"Of course," Emelyn laughed. "But seriously, I think you should sneak Hermione out of here tomorrow, or, well, today considering the fact that it's three in the morning, give her a few hours of sleep, then I'll wake her up and you'll surprise her with a great day. I'll keep Harry and Ron distracted and you can figure out what you want to do."

"I don't know," Draco said. "Won't that just make Harry and Ron even more upset?"

"Hermione. Hermione. Wake up," Emelyn hissed at seven in the morning. "Wake up!"

"Mmmm, five more minutes," Hermione moaned.

"Hm, what's this?" Emelyn whispered, "Hermione, I'm borrowing your wand. Don't say anything if I can."

Hermione jumped out of her bed and fell onto the floor with a loud "oomph."

Emelyn giggled and looked down at her cousin. "Good morning."

Seeing Emelyn's hands empty, Hermione began to climb back into bed. "Go away. I want to sleep."

"Okay, but then you'll keep Drey waiting and then Harry and Ron might want to go with you."

By the time Emelyn finished her sentence, Hermione was already out of beg and rummaging through her wardrobe. She threw on a pink skirt her mom made her pack and a black tank top and ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Throwing her hair into a ponytail, Hermione ran quietly down the stairs and threw the door open to reveal Draco in a pair of jeans and a green T-shirt. He had a daisy in his hand and looked at her. "Good morning. I was in the neighborhood and was wondering if you wanted to have breakfast with me."

Hermione smiled and before she knew it, they were holding hands as they walked over to his motorcycle and were riding to the nearest café.

"Good morning," Emelyn said to Harry and Ron as they shuffled down the stairs. "You looked like hell."

The boys' heads shot up and they ran up the stairs to Hermione's and Draco's rooms.

"They're not here!" Emelyn called from the kitchen. "Kira and Kimberly are on their way over though, so you might want to get dressed."

"_What_?" Ron exclaimed. "Our best friend is out with our sworn enemy_ and she doesn't even know it_!"

"Well you have morning breath and all of New York knows it," Emelyn said. "I'm serious though. Go upstairs. I know where Hermione and Draco are and he is not, I repeat, _not_ going to do anything to her."

KnockKnock

"That's the girls. I'll get it, you two get dressed."

Harry and Ron went upstairs. They knew that they were going to get nowhere with Emelyn and that if they played along, then maybe she would accidentally let it slip.

"Wow, this place is so cute," Hermione said as she and Draco were being shown to a quaint table outside.

"Emelyn and I usually come here on my last day," Draco said. "That feels so far off. I can't believe I've only been here less than a week."

"I know," Hermione agreed. "The past few dyas have flown by, but they've felt like weeks. Wow, that just sounded so weird."

"No, it made perfect sense," Draco said, taking her hand in his. "Not to sound corny or anything, but I feel like we've known each other for longer than five days, but the time just goes by so fast. I'll be sad when this trip is over."

Hermione tried not to look at him. What they had was just a vacation thing? Did it mean that little to him?

"But I don't want this to end, even after we go back home," he said, thinking the same thing. "I like being with you. Maybe when we go home, well, there will still be four weeks before I go back to school."

"Me too. I'd like that." Hermione looked into his big, blue, sincere eyes and smiled.

"I hope I'm not moving to fast by mentioning that."

She leaned across the table and softly kissed him on the lips. "I'd like it a lot."

Draco smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze. "If only we went to the same school."

Hermione giggled. "I'm not so sure you'd like my school too much. It can get a big, er, hectic."

"Oh really? How so?"

"Well, the library has so many bookshelves it's like it has every book ever written, which is great, but it's so hard to find what you're looking for because there's so much. And the staircases, there are so many it's like they move."

"Sounds like a person can get lost on their first day," Draco said, remembering Harry and Ron's incident with McGonagall in first year.

"That's nothing," Hermione said excitedly. "In, er, fencing club third year, the, er, chemistry teacher gave his favorite student this trick on the first day when he was dueling Harry in front of everyone. It was, I don't even know what it was, but no one looked at Harry the same way again."

"Harry?" Draco asked, taking a sip of water.

Hermione realized what she said and quickly explained, "Harry is a classmate of mine. We've known each other for forever. What's your school like?"

"Oh it's the same pretty much. In fact, during intramurals a few years ago, because of a technicality, the entire school turned against one of my classmates," he told her, trying not to give too much way. "It ended all right though. In fact, he ended up winning."

"Something like that happened at my school, but my classmate and another person tied," Hermione said. "What's your school like with sports?"

"We play, er, basketball," Draco told her. "That's the only sport we have. We're a fair sized school, though, so we really just have a bunch of different teams within the school. How about you?"

"Er, football," she said. "It's our only sport. It's set up like yours, I guess."

The waitress came over and took their orders. They continued talking for hours in the café until they saw that the lunch crowd was beginning to come in and walked to the park a few blocks away. The hours flew by and before they knew it, they were at the docks looking up at the constellations. They were lying on their backs with their feet dangling above the water.

"Oh, look, there's Pegasus," Hermione said. She loved the stars.

"No," Draco moved her outstretched arm to the left. "_That's_ Pegasus."

"Oh," Hermione giggled. She lowered her arm and looked at Draco. He was starting up at the stars like they were hypnotizing him with a happy memory. "What are you thinking about," she whispered.

Draco closed his eyes and sighed. He turned to look at her. He had to tell her that he was lying to her and that she was falling for her enemy. "H-you look beautiful."

Hermione laughed and gave his arm a light hit. "Oh shut up. That's not what you were thinking about you liar."

Draco smiled innocently and said, "Well how do you know? Are you some sort of mind reader?"

"Why yes, I am."

"Okay," he rolled over and rested on his left arm, "I'm thinking of a number between one and infinity."

"Four."

"How'd you know?"

They started laughing and Hermione ended up wrapped in his arms. She could feel his heart racing, or was it hers? Either way, she knew that she was nervous, she hadn't felt this way since…ever.

"Harry, you seem distracted," Kimberly sighed. She and Kim had noticed that neither Harry nor Ron were themselves since the fight with Emelyn's friend.

"Is this about Emelyn's friend?" Kim asked.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and Ron looked up from his sundae.

"Oh, sorry girls," Harry said politely. "Yes, it is about her friend. You see, we go to school with him and he isn't exactly the nicest bloke-"

"And he's been hanging around Amara," Kimberly finished for him. She put her hand on his and looked him in the eyes. "Harry, you have every right in the world to be angry at him, but if you all go to school together-"

"The thing," Ron interrupted, "is that we didn't recognize him until he told us that it was him, and H-Amara doesn't know."

"Shit," Kira said.

Kimberly shook her head and looked Harry in the eyes. "Listen Harry," she said, taking his hands in hers, "we love Emelyn. We're not the best friends with her, but we are here almost as much as Drae is and have gotten to know him."

"Kim was even dating him a few years ago," Kira interrupted.

"Thanks Kira," Kimberly said sarcastically, "but we weren't really that close before, and we ended it on good terms after two or three weeks of realizing that it was just a fling. Plus he had a thing for one of his classmates."

"How do you know?

"He told me. We're still friends. Sometimes he even sneaks out of school and we go clubbing and such."

"Then how come you two have hardly spoken two words to each other since he got here?" Ron asked.

"We're more like mutual friends," Kimberly explained. "We have fun together, don't mind the company, but it's not the most personal of friendships, like siblings on each other's good side."

"But liking H-Amara-"

"He was depressed when we went out for 'end of finals party' two years ago, but that's not the po-holy shit, it's Amara!" Kimberly squealed.

"You're only just figuring this out now?" Kira laughed. "Ron, Harry, don't worry about Amara. Drae is fine, Emelyn's mum is my godmother and we see then all the time. She would never be friends with the arse hole you say he is."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. "He did set a snake on me back in second year."

"_What_?"

"Are you serious?"

Realizing what he said, Harry immediately jumped into the best explanation he could muster. "That was last year, and it wasn't poisonous."

"Plus Harry accused him of the graffiti on the wall and turned the whole school against him," Ron added.

"So enough school stories," Harry interrupted. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the day." He squeezed Kimberly's hand. Maybe he could try to give Malfoy a chance to explain. Now, though, he would make up for not having the guts to talk to Kimberly back in primary school.

"We're home!" Harry called out as he walked into the house. Kira and Kimberly dropped them off on their way to Kira's dad's house. "Hello?"

"Maybe no one's home yet," Ron suggested. "It's only five."

They shrugged and went up to their rooms to get their miniaturized brooms and quidditch field, but heard Emelyn humming quietly in her room. They saw her reading one of Hermione's books on her bed.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ron asked with a grin.

Emelyn turned around, embarrassed, and looked up at her new friends.

"Well since everyone is off on their little dates, I decided to do a little reading." She rolled over, stood up and stretched. "What time is it?"

"Nearly five."

"Wow," she laughed. "I never knew I could read for five hours straight. Come on, let's go make dinner. I'm in the mood for something fingery."


	14. Don't Hurt Her

Don't Hurt Her

Draco transfigured his motorcycle into a car and drove himself, Harry and Ron to a nearby town, where they ate lunch at a big pizza place.

"I hope bribing works," Draco said, hoping to kill the tension between them, "this place has great dishes. I'd recommend the chicken mar-"

"Just lead us to a table and start your excuses," Harry said sternly.

"We're only here because of Emelyn and Hermione."

Draco gulped. "I understand." He turned to the woman who was waiting to seat them. "Three please."

"Drey Meyer, is that you?" the woman asked.

"Marie, hi, how are you?" Draco asked.

"I'm great, but you won't be," Marie said. "I haven't seen you in almost a year. How have you been?"

"Fine," he replied politely. "I'm staying with Emelyn again and her cousins."

Marie looked over at Harry and Ron, who were trying to understand the situation. "Well hello there. So you're Lynn's cousins, huh? Well I'll be sure to bring you all out something nice."

The older woman took them to a booth in the middle of the room by the wall and took their drink orders before leaving them.

"Emelyn's known her son since the first grade, so I've met her a few times," Draco explained.

"She seems to like you," Ron said. "Apparently she doesn't know you that well."

"I'm a different person when I'm here," Draco said, trying not to break eye contact. He was ashamed of the way Harry and Ron knew him, and he wasn't going to mess up on trying to make up for it.

"Ten for two."

"Splitting hairs."

"Who are you trying to kid?"

"Wait." Ron looked at Harry, shocked. "Ron, wait a minute." He looked at Draco and said, "You've been coming here for how many years again?"

"Eight or nine years now. Sometimes I come during school vacations."

Marie came back with their drinks. "You kids ready to order?"

"Could you give us another minu-"

"Actually," Ron interrupted as he opened his menu, "I'll start off with the hot wings. Then I'll have the Chicken Cacciatore, and the Pasta Paradise."

"What an appetite," Marie said with a smile. She turned to Harry. "How about you?"

"Er, I'll have the Italian Sampler and a Rigatoni A La Vodka," Harry told her. "Oh, and garlic knots please."

"They're on their way hun." She turned to Draco. "I like these kids; they eat a lot and know the word 'please,' unlike _some_ kids I know."

"Hm, I wonder who that could have been," Harry said sarcastically.

"This one over here," Marie began, nodding over at Draco, "the first time he shows up here with Emelyn he spent the entire time trying to impress her; acting all big shot. You know what she does? She blows him off, but not before telling him off. Took place right in this booth I think."

"Thanks Marie," Draco said, hoping to end story time. "It was years ago and I would like a Philadelphia Special and French fries. Oh, and a chocolate milk."

Marie finished writing everything down and looked at the boys. "I'll turn your side salads into a Greek. It'll be out in a few."

The boys watched as she left them and walked into the kitchen. A busboy came over and put a bowl of garlic knots on the table, which Draco offered to Harry and Ron right away, but they refused.

"Er, what were you saying before H-Neo?" Draco asked.

Harry leaned forward on the table. "You've been here all this time, you say that you're this completely different person when you're here, but why, then, are you such a complete arse at school?"

"Since you first arrived, the two of you have dyed your hair, gotten contacts, worn make-up, and have been spending a lot of time with two girls you hardly know," Draco said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ron tried not to exclaim.

"Would either of you ever make such moves on a girl back at school?" Draco asked.

"No."

"I guess not."

"At the club you were in the center of a group of girls and you loved it."

"So?"

"What's your point?"

"Those two girls, do either of them know, er, who you are?"

"Well…."

"Er."

"Why not?"

"Tell them something that big?"

"They wouldn't understand."

"How so?"

"Something that big?"

"They'd go ballistic."

Harry and Ron looked at each other then back at Draco. He'd proven his point.

"Okay, fine Malfoy," Harry said. "We don't have to trust you, but we can keep your secret. The thing I don't get, though, is why?"

"Why what?"

"Why Hermione?"

Draco closed his eyes and sighed. He took a big bite of a garlic knot and looked up at his sworn enemies. "She's perfect."

"She's a mudblood."

"She's beautiful."

"So are a lot of girls."

"She's brilliant."

"She spends hours studying."

"She's the only person to really stand up to me."

"She slapped you."

"I recognized her from the highway. If I didn't feel this strongly, do you think that that would have happened?"

Ron rolled his eyes and crossed his arms and Harry leaned back in the chair. They sat in silence for a few minutes before the salad and appetizers came out, what was eaten quietly until Ron thought of a question for Draco.

"Why did you let us know that it's you?"

Draco thought for a moment. "I wanted you to know. I didn't feel right otherwise."

"We're not her parents. Why would you even give us a second thought?" Harry asked.

"I have no higher respect for anyone than I do for the two of you-"

"You have a great way of showing it."

"I wish to pursue things with Hermione, and when I tell her that it is me and she knocks me unconscious, I want the two of you to help her understand why I've been lying."

"Well then give us a few more reasons Malfoy," Harry said. "We're listening."

"Drey is just so great," Hermione sighed. She stepped out of the dressing room and modeled her outfit for Emelyn.

"I know," Emelyn said, "You've said that at least three times since we left the house two hours ago. What do you think about this?"

"It's, er…"

"That's what I thought."

"Emelyn," Emelyn and Hermione turned around and looked up at Abigaile, who was with Lana, Lissie, Rita and Pop.

"Hey guys," Hermione said politely. She stepped back into the dressing room and changed back into her clothes.

"So I knew you couldn't keep away from me," she heard Emelyn say from the other side of the curtain. "What are you guys up to? Pop, are you separated from Nate?"

There was laughter among the girls.

"We were actually just going to lunch," Abigaile explained. "What are you doing here? Where's your cousin?"

"Private hell," Emelyn joked, knowing Hermione wasn't used to spending more than two minutes in a clothing store.

Hermione listened closely to hear what the girls had to say.

"I love your cousin Em," she heard Pop say. She looked in the mirror and fixed up the outfit she was trying on. "She's so…"

"Shy," Abigaile interrupted. "Why don't we take her out tonight? Just the girls?"

Hermione thought about the idea. She did like most of Emelyn's friends, but there was something about Abigaile that made her think twice.

"Well why don't you just ask her? Hermione, you done in there?" Emelyn called through the curtain.

Hermione stepped out of the dressing room to be met with a gasp from each girl.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked. "I'll go take it off."

"Don't your dare unless it's to buy is," Pop demanded.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. There was one thing about this outfit that she was sure of; it wasn't her. The black skirt was short and straight. The black heels Emelyn found made her legs look miles long with a pink flower to match the pink halter that crossed in the back. It hugged her chest and flowed down to her hips. This wasn't what she would usually give a second look. It made her feel a little uncomfortable, but she had to admit that she looked really pretty.

"Wow," she gasped. "B-but what am I going to wear this to?" She asked, coming to her senses.

"Who cares!" Lissie exclaimed. "If you don't buy it, I will and give it to you as a present!"

Hermione blushed and looked at herself again. "Maybe I can wear it on a date."

"With Drae?" Lana teased.

Hermione hid her face with her hair so the girls couldn't see her red face, but it only made them laugh even more.

She bought the outfit and the girls all went out for lunch together.

"So how did he ask you out?" Rita asked with a sigh.

Hermione looked down at her plate. "I actually asked him out. Well, I asked him to be my date to the party and, well, yeah."

The girls giggled at her embarrassment, except for Abigaile.

"Do you think you're going to see each other when you go home?" Pop asked.

Hermione shrugged slowly. "I don't know. We both go to boarding schools, and mine doesn't have many authorized trips."

"That's too bad," Abigaile said. "So, this is just a summer fling then? Oh well, at least he's a good kisser," she finished with a wink.

Hermione didn't know what to say. All of the girls were stunned.

"Abigaile," Emelyn hissed, "why would you say something like that?"

Abigailed leaned back in her seat and looked at each of her friends. "What? We've all had our turn with him."

"Mine was on a dare and Lana, Lissie and Rita were while they were wasted," Pop shot at her.

"What about you Emelyn?" Hermione asked quietly, refusing to make eye contact with any of the girls. Emelyn looked away and bit her lip. "Em?"

Emelyn sighed. "We had sex," she mumbled.

"Wh-what?" Hermione asked. She could feel the tears filling her eyes as everything became blurry.

Emelyn looked at Hermione with pleading eyes. "Please Hermione, it didn't mean anything. It was one time and-"

"Don't even use the 'we were wasted' excuse Emelyn!" Hermione told her in a severe tone. "It's old and never good enough."

"It was when we were under house arrest," Emelyn tried to explain. "We were home one night and talking and he was telling me about his school and I was telling him about everyone here and we were talking about how we were both virgins and-"

"And you were tired of being one so you asked him?" Hermione shook her head. "You're such a slut. Why do you think my parents had to force me to come here? This is exactly why we were never friends. You don't think, you are reckless and impulsive and-"

"If I knew it would have hurt you, I would _never_ have done such a stupid thing, but it happened and we both know that it was a mistake." The table was quiet with Emelyn's quiet explosion. The second her hand slammed onto the table to interrupt Hermione, everyone jumped up. They hadn't seen her like this in two years.

Hermione blinked a few times to push back the tears and wiped the few that had escaped away from her face. "I'm not like you guys. I spent my evenings and weekends reading and studying. I never really had friends until I met H-Neo and Chase, and the kind of fun and excitement that we have is nothing like yours. It's just, well, I'm not used to hearing about-"

"About the guy you like popping your cousin's cherry," Pop finished when she saw that Hermione was having trouble finding her words. She put her hand on Hermione's to comfort her. "We've all been there. Nate lost his virginity to Lissie when they were dating a few years ago."

Hermione looked at the girls. "It's diff-"

"I'm still a virgin," Pop interrupted. "Lissie, and Lana, are my step-sisters. Did I forget to mention that this happened when we were on a break? Hermione, yeah, we knew about your name, it's serious, we know, but don't let it come between you and Drae."

Hermione thought about it for a second. She looked at Emelyn. "I'm sorry I called you a slut."

"I'm sorry I told you about me and Drae."

"I'm sorry about me and Nate!" Lissie cried.

Everyone laughed and hugged Lissie.

"Potter, I've got to say this, but you're all right," Draco said as they got into the car. "You too Weasley. Who knew you two weren't just goody goodies who shared a brain?"

"Thanks," Ron said, "but you still can't insult us."

Draco looked down. "Sorry. Habit."

Harry and Ron looked at each other. The day was very civil. Draco paid for a delicious meal that lasted over an hour. After that, they walked around the small town, running into people Draco had come to know over the years. Nothing that happened or that they heard changed Harry or Ron's minds, but they wanted to hear what Draco had to say just in case anything were to happen. They didn't want to hurt Hermione or cause anything, so they decided not to tell her until they knew his true intentions. There was no need to upset anyone…yet.

"Kill the habit," Harry said severely.

Draco gulped and nodded. "Er, Emelyn said we should be home at four. She sort of set up a date for all of us."

"Sorry Malfoy, I have a lady," Harry said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Not us, Pothead, the three of us, her, Hermione, Kira, Kim, Pop, Nate, Lana, Lissie, Rita, Bobby, Vinny, and dates. She thinks that if you two see me with friends and with Hermione. She really wants us to be friends."

"Like that's ever going to happen," Harry mumbled under is breath. He turned to Draco and said, "Malfoy, you may have been coming here for years and be a completely different person when you're here, but that only hurts your argument because we don't know how to treat you or what to expect. What if you're telling the truth about how you feel, but when you get back to school and ignore everything that happened, but Hermione recognizes you?"

Draco focused on the road as he drove back to Emelyn's house. He'd thought about that every year since he began coming here. He'd wanted to change for so long, but his father couldn't know. "Listen, I never had the opportunity to be with Hermione, and now I have it. I took advantage and didn't waste any time. I didn't have to tell either of you, but I did because I want your help for when I have to tell her that it's me."

"So, basically you want us to be there for her when you dump her to keep your 'pureblood rep'?"

"You prick."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Why would we do something like that?"

"You're sick."

"That isn't it," Draco said, trying to defend himself. "I've cared for her for years-"

"And treated her like crap for all of them."

Draco stopped the car at the light and looked at Harry. "What do I have to do? I don't want her to be hurt-"

"Then don't bloody hurt her!"

"Neo, you haven't touched your dinner," Lissie said. "Are you okay?"

Harry looked up. He'd been thinking about the car ride back to Emelyn's house all evening. Now they were at an elegant restaurant and Hermione and Draco hadn't stopped talking from beside one another down the round table. They hadn't eaten either, but that was because their mouths hadn't stopped moving for long enough to let anything in them.

"I'm fine," Harry blurted out. "Er, what were you all saying?"

"If you're going to keep staring at her all night, maybe I should just go," Kim hissed into Harry's ear as Lissie went back to her story about…whatever she was talking about.

Harry looked at Kim. He loved the time he'd been spending with her, yet she still didn't know that they went to school together. That was when it hit him. "Kim, it's you that I want to spend my time with. I just don't trust the bloke. Erm, I'm going to be right back. There's something I have to do."

A/M SORRYSORRYSORRY it took me so long to update. I PROMISE you that I'm going to keep them coming more often. ENJOY!


End file.
